Just Dance
by Jeanne V. Fynn
Summary: Romance/Humor/Drama. El internado parece aburrido. La misma rutina abruma a las cuatro chicas. La vida en Tokyo es demasiado aburrida. —Maldita tecnología.-¿Que pasara cuando un accidente traiga a Akatsuki y Hebi a Tokyo? —¡Por Jashin!
1. El Accidente En El Laboratorio

~Estoy de vuelta. Continuando y editando.

**Advertences & Disclaimer:** NARUTO y sus villanos **no** son de mi autoría, si no de _Masashi Kishimoto_, solo estan de vacaciones conmigo. Este fic contiene **OC**, _OoC_, spoilers, lenguaje _grosero_, situaciones de contenido violento, **insinuaciones sexuales** y demás.

_Agradecimientos especiales a Anni, Genesis y Dania._

* * *

**Uno: El accidente en el Laboratorio**

Japón, Tokio, 16:00.

Unas amigas esperan con ansiedad a una persona en el aeropuerto. Llevan carteles en sus manos con el nombre escrito de su amiga que viene llegando de México, para que ella las reconozca.

El avión aterriza.

Pasan unos minutos y una figura femenina comienza a acercarse a las jóvenes, pero antes trata de visualizarlas y respira profundo.

—Dulce hogar. —dice a sí misma la recién llegada. —Uhm… ¿Dónde estarán? —procede a buscar a sus amigas.

— ¡Oh, Ahí está! —grita con emoción una de las del cartel. — ¡Por aquí Yui chan! —la recién llegada es llamada Yui.

**Hirase Yui:** 16 años. Chica de cabello café medio que le llega a medio cuello, esponjado. Ojos cafés, piel blanca. Estatura ni baja ni alta, pero comparando con las demás de sus amigas es la de baja. Ama Death Note, sobre todo a Ryuk, el voleibol, le gusta el pastel de tres leches con chocolate, la lasaña, el pocky, ama los colores azul verdoso y el naranjo, The Beatles y los CONVERSE. Alegre, enérgica, es difícil de hacerla enojar, floja y se distrae con facilidad. Su grupo favorito es Antic Cafe. Practica el Motocross. Odia; las mentiras, a las personas que se alaban a si mismas, las zorras, los que se hacen interesantes haciendo idioteces. Toca el bajo.

— ¿Eh? —logra visualizarlas. — ¡Ritsu chan, chicas! —corre a darles un abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Abraza a cada una de sus amigas, y luego conversan un poco. — ¿Por qué tantos carteles Ritsu chan?

**Takasu Ritsu:** 16 años. De cabello castaño claro que le llega a la altura de la barbilla. Ojos color miel. Piel blanca. Es por centímetros más alta que Yui. Ama los manga shonen,su personaje favorito es Grimmjow, el Sexto Espada de BLEACH y Hiruma Youichi de Eyeshield21. Ama dormir, las manzanas, el fútbol americano, el baseball, el softball, los cupcakes, la lasaña, el color verde y The Sex Pistols. No tiene ningún estilo fijo. Es algo floja, excéntrica, un poco pervertida, explosiva, generalmente busca pelea, habla sin sentido, cambia de tema con gran facilidad, vengativa, cínica, a veces es seria, no le importa usar a las personas para lograr sus fines (generalmente usa este método con todos excepto sus amigas). Su grupo favorito es SID. Practica Skateboard y Snowboard. Odi; las matemáticas, la escuela, las mentiras, las personas que se creen mejor que los demás, los mujeriegos, el verano, el sol, repetir las cosas dos veces, que no le den manzanas, que le insulten, la moda y la tarea. Se lleva más con Yui. Toca el piano y la batería.

—Fue idea de Fayuka chan. —le responde sosteniendo los carteles de bienvenida.

—Si, pero los decoró Yami chan. —la señala.

**Kotobuki Fayuka:** 17 años. Cabello negro y a media espalda. Ojos grises y piel blanca. Es un por un año mayor que las dos chicas anteriores. Es alta. Posee bastantes "atributos". Ama; el yaoi por sobre todas las cosas, el hentai, sueña con conquistar el mundo, le gusta el pay. Su estilo de vestir es variado. Es alegre, no le importan lo que digan de ella, a no ser que la traten de mujerzuela. Grosera con las personas de confianza, impulsiva, le gusta hacer bromas, es demasiado sarcástica, rara vez es seria, pervertida y cree en Jashin. Grupo favorito Girugamesh. Practica el fútbol soccer y surf. Odia a los anti-otakus, que la gente se olvide de fechas importantes, que nunca estén cuando los necesita, que le critiquen sus gustos y las cucarachas. Toca la batería y el saxofón.

**Akiyama Yami:** 18 años. Cabello negro que le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, lo mantiene con fleco y con mechas rojas. Ojos negros y piel blanca. Es la mayor del grupo. Es como una madre. Bastantes "atributos". Ama; el Yaoi y lo hentai al igual que Fayuka, el chocolate, todo alimento que contenga avena. Usualmente la ropa que predomina en ella es de color negro. Es una chica obediente, se ríe por cualquier tontería, le gusta llevarse bien con la gente, no le gusta hacer esperar a las personas (tipo Sasori), muy pocas veces es seria, un poco tímida, dice cosas pervertidas junto con Fayuka, no le gusta decir groserías delante de los hombres, maestra de las matemáticas, viciada con el Play Station 2, ama el fútbol soccer y cree en Jashin. Grupo Favorito Nightmare. Practica Skateboard. Odia; los Peinistas (No a Pain), que le critiquen su religión, las mentiras, que no la tomen en cuenta, las abejas, que sea alérgica, los anti-otakus, biología. Se lleva más con Fayuka por lo pervertido. Toca la guitarra y en banjo.

— ¿De verdad Yami? —pregunta la recién llegada.

—Eh, si. —le responde. — ¿Oye, viniste sola?

—No, me acompañó un guardaespaldas pero ya se fue. Ahora ayúdenme con las maletas. —dijo seria.

—Yo te ayudo. —se ofrece la mayor del grupo. Las otras dos chicas igual acceden a darle una mano con los equipajes.

Salen del aeropuerto platicando cualquier cosa, o más sobre su viaje a México.

Yui había viajado para visitar a sus padres.

Las jóvenes van a un internado de lo más lujoso, ya que la familia de Fayuka es multimillonaria. Los padres la querían internar, pero ella reclamaba que iba estar sola y le pide a sus tres amigas que fueran con ellas. Al principio lo negaron, sin embargo Fayuka es bastante astuta y les dice que mostraría una foto de las vacaciones de verano con traje de baño bien diminuto. Las jóvenes no les quedó otra que aceptar.

Solo faltan semanas para que empiecen las clases. Están de vacaciones de verano.

Yami y Fayuka le preguntan cómo fue su estadía en México, y si tuvo un acto subido de tono. Yui las hizo callar con un grito.

—Solo piensan en cochinadas. —mira de reojo a Fayuka. —Apuesto que en mi ausencia estuvieron viendo hentai.

— ¡Si! —afirman las azabaches.

—Pobre de ti Ritsu. —le dice Yui, pero no le comprende. —Estar con un par como este.

—No es tan malo, hasta se me pegó lo de pervertida. —contesta alegre.

—_Debí quedarme en México_. —pensamiento fúnebre de Yui.

Después llegan a la salida a tomar un taxi que las llevará a casa. Dejan las maletas en la cajuela del auto, entran y se dirigen en su trayecto.

Las chicas llegan a la casa de Yui, que es cuidada por las servidumbres. En eso las invitan a pasar y charlar un poco. Más tarde cada una vuelve a su hogar.

**Un mes después.**

Es un fin de semana.

Los peor está por dar inicio. Las clases.

Cada uno de los padres, menos los de Yui,tienen la obligación de mandarlas al internado híper lujoso.

Algunas no desean regresar.

Otras se hacen las dormidas.

Pero igual fueron llevadas al internado.

Cogen sus maletas en las que guardaron ropas, cosas para sus necesidades diarias y entre otras cosas.

Cada una va rumbo a su horror.

Cuando llegaron, se tuvieron que buscar una por una y que fue bien complicado por la muchedumbre. Posteriormente observan si les habían tocado la misma habitación en sus folletos, y milagrosamente…

—Gracias a Jashin al fin nos tocó todas juntas. —se alegra la mayor del grupo de amigas. No solo ella, sino que también sus amigas. Sin nada más que agregar fueron a buscar su habitación… ¿habitación? ¡Es más una casa pero en miniatura! Al entrar, cada una de las jóvenes se lanzó a su cama, es decir, las eligieron. El gran dormitorio-suite es lujosamente hermoso, las paredes pintadas de color pastel con algunos toques celeste agua, pero esos colores serían fastidiados por ellas, que proceden a pegar posters de anime y grupos musicales. Las camas se ubican cada una en una habitación. Tienen una cocina, aunque igual el internado la posee, pero si un alumno no alcanza a tomar desayuno, irá a la cocina del internado. Tienen dos baños y una pequeña sala. Cada una hace lo suyo para ordenar sus maletas.

El día pasa y se deja caer la noche.

Ya están con sus pijamas puestos.

Fayuka estaba concentrada en la sala con su laptop buscando nuevas series hentai. Yui dormía en su cama. Ritsu preparaba un postre de manzanas para ella sola. Y Yami, que obsesionada juega con su ps2.

— ¿Yami chan quieres un postre de manzana? —pregunta recién entrando a su habitación de las camas, con un postre en sus manos. Ella le responde con que no tiene hambre. Acto seguido se acomoda en su cama y observa cómo le va con el videojuego.

—Maldición, malditos ateos, no puedo pasar esta carrera. —juega al NFS. En ese instante tocan la puerta. Las tres que se mantienen despiertas se miran entre sí para saber quién va ir abrir. La mayor ordena a Fayuka que vaya. Se pone de pie y abre la puerta. Es el inspector que les dice que es hora de dormir y que en la mañana comienzan las clases, luego se marcha.

Las chicas no tienen más opción que apagar todo y dormir.

**Un mes más tarde.**

Con un solo mes las jóvenes se iban muriendo… en el caso de las pequeñas del grupo.

Algunas clases se les hacen aburridas o no las comprenden.

El uniforme para mujeres; una blusa de vestir color blanco, una falda lisa de muchos patoles color negra, medias con opción del color negro o blanco y el largo, y el calzado mocasines cafés o negros. Los sacos son color gris, en verano se usan chalecos, ambos con la insignia del instituto. Al cuello llevan moños de listón grueso. Azul para primero, verde para segundo y rojo para tercero.

El uniforme para hombres; una camisa de vestir blanca, un pantalón negro y el calzado que pueden ser mocasines cafés o negros. El saco color gris, en verano en verano se usan chalecos, ambos con la insignia del instituto. Al cuello llevan corbata. Azul para primero, verde para segundo y rojo para tercero.

Ya es fin de semana, un sábado para ser más exactos. Fayuka estaba atrasada con una tarea de ciencias. Se encuentra en la sala mezclando unos químicos, que por supuesto tiene todo protegido… cubierto con plastico protector. Sus amigas están en el dormitorio aprendiendo matemáticas. Fayuka es una especie de científica loca por lo que lleva puesto,su bata,guantes de látex, con el cabello "recogido" pues tiene muchos mechones sueltos. Comienza mezclar las sustancias. Por su frente caen unas gotas de sudor. Completamente concentrada... en ese momento la llaman a celular y deja las cosas a un lado para atender. Solo es una propaganda. Corta fastidiada y sin querer da vuelta a su tarea de ciencias haciendo que se derrame y escurra. Se maldice. Va a la cocina a buscar un paño para secar el desastre.

El líquido empieza a escurrirse y a tener contactos con otros. Una luz completamente extraña aparece en la sala.

Cuando llega Fayuka. —Por… Jashin sama… —queda anonadada, pero reacciona. — ¡Chicas vengan rápido, no van a creer esto!

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —dijo Ritsu mientras camina con las otras dos a la sala. —Estábamos estudiando matemáticas… —también queda desconcertada, no solo ella, las otras dos igual.

—Fayuka chan, se que amamos el hentai y somos pervertidas… —habla Yami. —Pero no es necesario que traigas tantos hombres. Además ¿Cómo entraron?

— ¿Que? ¡Yo no los traje para eso! ¡Aparecieron solos!

—Je… jaja. ¡Jajajajaja! —comienza a reír Ritsu y ellas quedan con una gota paseándose por la sien.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —le pregunta Yui.

— ¡Jajajaja! Fayuka chan parece una científica loca… ¡Jajajaja! —ninguna de las presentes le toman atención.

Luego hubo un silencio hasta que fue roto por un personaje.

— ¿En dónde estamos? Esto no es la cueva. —dijo un hombre de cabello anaranjado que a simple vista, por su seriedad es el líder.

—Yo recuerdo que senpai me hizo explotar. —dice un enmascarado mientras mira el sitio como un niño.

—Yo estaba en plena discusión con Kakuzu. —habla un joven de cabello plateado con los ojos violetas.

—Y bien… ¿Qué esperan? Hablen. —les ordena el pelinaranjo.

—Eh… —dicen las chicas, no tienen ni la menor de cómo explicarles.

—Yami chan, tú eres la indicada para explicarles. —agrega Ritsu y sus dos amigas la apoyan.

—Ok. —camina hasta llegar al frente de los tipos. —Ahora tengan la mente bien abierta y me tienen que creer porque es verdad.

—Bien. —dijo el líder.

La azabache carraspea la garganta. —Ok. Al parecer nuestra amiga científica loca hacía un experimento, una tarea de ciencias, y sin querer se le derramó. Fue a la cocina a buscar un paño, pero al regresar se topó con ustedes.

—Pero queremos saber cómo llegamos. —habla el de la máscara naranja.

—Cierra la boca Tobi, estoy explicando.

—_Hidan en persona están sexy._ —piensa Fayuka. En eso las menores del grupo la quedan mirando de reojo, ya saben en lo que está pensando.

—Ahora les explico en donde están. Al parecer hay dos dimensiones, una clase de genjutsu, pero no lo es.

—Habla claro, uhn. —interrumpe un rubio con apariencia de mujer.

—Las dos dimensiones son: La nuestra y la de ustedes. La nuestra es el mundo real, donde no existen personas con poderes a no ser que sean magos o ilusionistas o Dios. Y la gente se viste normal… nosotras incluidas.

— ¿Y el de nosotros? —pregunta el albino.

—Para ya voy mi amor. —todos quedan desconcertados por lo susodicho. El peliblanco niega con la cabeza porque no la visto ni en peleas de perros. —Luego les explico. Como iba diciendo… Ustedes vienen de una dimensión… em… ¿Ven esa tele? —la señala y el grupo de desconocidos acierta. —De ahí vienen, pero antes eran manga creado por…

—El sexy de Masashi Kishimoto. —agrega Fayuka.

—Sí eso.

—Aun no entiendo. —mientras se raspa la cabellera oscura Tobi.

—Nadie entiende. —dijeron los demás.

—Tch. Son ficticios, los vemos a diario por la tele y el internet, son personajes de la serie llamada Naruto, que por cierto debería llamarse Sasuke... pero no importa. No existe el país del fuego, ni Suna, ni Jinchurikis, nada de eso en que ustedes viven. Aquí es Japón, con gentes normales. ¿Entendieron o les hago un dibujito?

—Un dibujo estaría bien, uhn.

—Para ser Akatsuki, son bastantes idiotas. —le dice en voz baja Yui a Ritsu, la segunda suelta una risilla.

La mayor del grupo busca un lápiz y papel y les hace un dibujo de dimensiones, etc.

—Gracias a Jashin sama. —los personajes ficticios entendieron con el dibujo.

—Oigan… yo no les creo mucho que digamos. —habla un joven de cabello blanco de dientes afilados.

—Entonces te diremos todo lo que sabemos de ustedes Suigetsu. —le responde Fayuka, pero al decir aquel nombre… todos quedan sorprendidos. ¿Qué hacía Suigetsu en con Akatsuki? No solo él… Hebi también.

— ¿He-Hebi? —se pregunta Ritsu. — ¿Y… donde está Sasuke?

—Aquí. —responde el nombrado.

—_Oh no, se va armar la grande con Itachi._ —pensó son terror Yui al imaginarse a los hermanos del año destruyendo el internado… y el mundo. Todas tragan saliva por su garganta.

Sasuke nota de la presencia de su hermano Itachi y no de buena manera, lo iba atacar.

— ¡Todas contra EmoSasuke! —ordena Fayuka para que le abalancen sobre el portador del sharingan para que no arme un lio y fueran expulsadas del internado. Las cuatro corren hacia él y logran su objetivo. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de activar su sharingan, aunque no se sabe si es que lo puede usar. Cayeron al suelo. Una pelirroja les grita para que lo suelten.

Tobi con gran curiosidad investiga el sitio, se pasea por la cocina, las habitaciones, los baños, etc.

Kakuzu se revisa si es que aún tiene su dinero guardado en sus bolsillos y sí.

Deidara revisa sus arcillas.

—Escucha Sasuke. —le dice con tono autoritario la de pelo largo. Lo agarra de su ropa mientras que las otras chicas le sujetan los brazos y piernas. —Ni se te ocurra hacer un alboroto para matar a Itachi, eso déjalo para tu mundo.

—Hmp. —la despreció.

—Ok. En ese caso, le diremos a todos los presentes que eres gay, te gusta Naruto y que lo besaste. —sonríe maléfica.

—También te lo cortaremos. —le amenaza Yami.

—Y para que sufras más… Ritsu chan, trae mi laptop. —la menor se pone de pie a buscar el objeto tecnológico. Mientras tanto Akatsuki y Hebi observan como amenazan al joven Uchiha.

—Mira Sasuke kun. —Ritsu le procede a mostrarle unas imágenes muy comprometedoras del laptop de la azabache. — ¿Te gustaría que ellos supieran sobre esto? —los personajes ficticios intentar ver lo que tiene, pero no ven nada.

—No creo que quieras que sepan sobre el SasuNaru… ¿O sí? —pregunta Fayuka.

Sasuke no emitía ninguna palabra. Unas simples imágenes… no tan simples y unas amenazas lo estaban derrotando… a él… a Sasuke Uchiha, el rey del país de cubito de hielo, pero este hielo ya se derretía.

—Hmp. No haré nada malo hasta que regrese a mi hogar. —mantuvo su rostro sin expresión y acto seguido las cuatro amigas lo abrazan con alegría. La joven de cabello rojo ardía de celos y accede a alejar a las menores del Uchiha. Ellas se levantan del suelo.

—Bueno Itachi san. —le dice un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azulados. —Por lo menos no tendrás que preocuparte por tu hermano.

— ¿Tú quien eres?

— ¿Eh? Soy Kisame.

Itachi lo mira de abajo hacia arriba. —No eres Kisame.

—Soy Kisame. Líder sama dígaselo.

— ¿Quién eres? No te conozco. —algo raro pasaba, nadie reconocía al poseedor de la samehada. —Uhm… ¿Dónde está Zetsu?

—Aquí.

—Tú no eres Zetsu.

—Zetsu san está cambiado. —dijo Tobi que recién aparece después de estar de turista.

Las jóvenes comienzan a hacer funcionar las neuronas.

— ¡Ya entendí! —grita Ritsu y todos la miran. —Cómo este mundo es real, Zetsu y Kisame se transformaron en personas normales.

— ¿Y qué hay de Kakuzu? —le pregunta la mayor.

—Yo estoy aquí. —también había cambiado de apariencia.

—Bueno… Kakuzu también pasó por lo mismo. —dijo Ritsu.

—Como sea, pero yo aun lo les creo mucho. —dijo Suigetsu.

—Am… Suigetsu, ni se te ocurra quitarle la samehada a Kisame, o te metemos dentro del microondas para que derrites. —amenaza Fayuka, y el albino le obedece con desprecio. —Ahora… tomen asiento, les diremos todo lo que sabemos de ustedes para que nos crean. —todos se acomodan en los sillones y en el suelo. —Antes de comenzar, nos presentaremos. Mi nombre es Fayuka Kotobuki, tengo 17 años, me gusta el futbol y surf, amo el yaoi y el hentai… y Hidan… y creo en Jashin sama.

—Yo me llamo Ritsu Takasu, tengo 16 años, me gusta el fútbol americano, skateboard, snowboard… uhm… las manzanas… uhm… odio la tarea… eso… creo en Jashin sama. —al ojivioleta le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar aquello.

—Soy Yami Akiyama, tengo 18 años… lo sé… reprobé un curso ¿Ok?, me gusta el futbol, skateboard… em… el yaoi, yuri y el hentai. También el chocolate y Hidan. Creo en Jashin sama… uhm… ¿qué más? —una vez más Hidan está ilusionado porque creen en su Dios.

—También ama a Madara. —agrega molestando Fayuka. La mayoría de los Akatsukis quedan pensativos al saber que ese personaje tiene una fanática y que están enfrente de unas pervertidas.

—Si. ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

—Cálmate Yami, no es para tanto. —dijo Yui. —Bueno. Mi nombre es Yui Hirase, tengo 16 años, me gusta el pastel de tres leches con chocolate, me gusta dormir, el pocky… me gusta el motocross. Eso.

—Bien, por lo menos sabemos cómo se llaman. —dijo Suigetsu. —Ahora quiero saber si nos conocen como dicen.

—Si eso quieres. —dijo Fayuka. —Partamos por Akatsuki; organización de criminales de rango "S", comandado por Pain que es un pacifista. Van en la búsqueda de los Bijuus y etc. Su mejor amiga se llama Konan que es la peliazul que está ahí. —la señala. —Los dos vienen de la aldea de la lluvia.

—Yo sigo. —propone Yui con una sonrisa. —Deidara y Sasori. —los señala. —La pareja de yaoi más linda que haya pisado la tierra.

—MadaDei es la pareja más bella que pisado la tierra. —la corrige la mayor.

—SasoDei.

—MadaDei. —mientras ellas discuten, los villanos quedan desconcertados y observan a los artistas con mucho cuidado. Sobre Madara, nadie entiende.

—Ya como sea. —respira profundo y bota aire la de cabello café claro. —Sobre el yaoi solo es ficción. —los hombres sienten un gran alivio. —Deidara dice que el arte es una explosión y etc. Sasori es una marioneta viviente y es llamado como "Danna".

—Ustedes son Kisame e Itachi. —habla Ritsu. —Bueno… Kisame trasformado jajaja… em… eso.

—Zetsu… —dice Fayuka algo pensativa. —Creo que vienes de aldea de la hierba, eres un caníbal.

—Mi dúo favorito… Kakuzu y Hidan. —los señala Yami. —Uno ama el dinero y el otro a Jashin sama. Pelan siempre, am… son inmortales. Y el último de los Akatsuki es Tobi. Es el queda el toque de humor.

—Es tan lindo. —dice Ritsu son una linda sonrisa. —Y buen chico.

—Lo único que se de Tobi, es que un buen chico, molesta a Deidara y… es el líder... ¿Mm? —al instante, antes de que dijera lo prohibido, Fayuka le taba la boca a su amiga pervertida.

—No dijo nada. Jejeje… —dijo la azabache aun tapándole la boca con una risa falsa. Siente una mirada no muy agradable por parte Tobi, y comienza a darle nervios. —Yami chan quiso decir que Tobi es líder de… de… del club de los buenos chicos. Si eso, ¿verdad chicas?

— ¡Si! —dicen las menores con una sonrisa falsa.

Acto seguido la pelinegro quita su mano del rostro de Yami. —Casi metes la pata, idiota. —le dice al oído.

—Perdón… —dice cabizbaja.

—Solo dijeron sobre Akatsuki. —insiste Suigetsu.

—Bien Suigetsu. —dijo seria Fayuka. —Tú eres Suigetsu, compuesto por solo agua, peleas con Karin por puras tonterías, pero en algunas cosas te apoyamos en lo que dices, de que es una zorra.

—¡Que! —grita la pelirroja.

—No me incluyan. —dijo Ritsu. Karin le miró.

—Ella es Karin. Él es Juugo… que esperamos que no se transforme. Le gusta hablar con los animales.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Tobi, uhn? Tendrás a un amigo, le gustan los animales.

—No gracias. Tú eres mi amigo y senpai.

—Idiota, uhn.

—No seas tan mala, perdón;, malo con Tobi, Deidara. —le critica Yami. —Tobi es un buen chico.

— ¿Ves senpai? Alguien me quiere. —al rubio le da lo mismo.

— ¿Sigamos? —habla Fayuka. —Y como todos sabemos él es Sasuke, un vengador y blabla. ¿Contento ahora Suigetsu?

—Si, les creo.

— ¿Oye, oye, que haremos con ellos? No podemos dejarlos aquí. —menciona la mayor. —Y no tengo todo el día, tengo que darme vuelta, Mortal Kombat.

—Yami chan deja los juegos para otro día, lo importantes es que vamos hacer con estos. —dice Yui. —Después tengo mi siesta.

—Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo regresarlos. —agrega Fayuka.

—Nosotros tampoco. —dice Pain.

—Oye, oye… ¿Y si los cuidamos? Digo, hasta que busquemos una solución. —propone Yami.

—Yo opino que sería bueno unas vacaciones. —menciona el jashinista. —Yo estoy algo cansado por tantas misiones que nos manda el líder.

—Yo opino lo mismo. —lo apoya Kisame.

—Yo también, uhn. —la mayoría está totalmente de acuerdo de tener vacaciones.

—No estamos de vacaciones. —dijo autoritario el poseedor del rinnegan. —Hoy mismo buscaremos de como regresar por nuestra propia cuenta. —todos en la sala se deprimen.

—Joder líder. Jashin sama lo castigará. —ya saben quien dijo eso.

Procedente a esto, Yui se pone de pie y hace llamar Pain al dormitorio. Todos quedan extrañados.

— ¿Para qué me trajo hasta aquí? —pregunta el pelinaranjo.

—Escuche Pain sama. Ustedes se quedan o sino…

— ¿O sino qué? No me amenaces.

—Es una advertencia… un negocio. Si no deja que su "organización" no tenga vacaciones, les diré que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki es Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Veo la serie y el manga, mis amigas también lo saben. Y además puedo decir que mantiene una relación oculta con Konan.

—Eso es mentira.

—Pero lo puedo decir. Ah, casi se me olvida, también se lo puedo cortar.

—Esta bien. —dijo conservando su seriedad. —Trato hecho. ¿Pero donde vamos a vivir?

—Aquí. Los acomodaremos. Por cierto, estamos en un internado, no necesitan dinero, robamos unos uniformes y serán los nuevos alumnos.

—Yo no estoy en edad de ir al colegio, ninguno de nosotros, a excepción de Deidara y Hebi.

—Tranquilo Pain sama, les decimos que reprobaron algunos cursos, otros entraron tarde al kínder, por enfermedad, etc.

—Me parece bien.

—Ahora regresemos. —salen del cuarto y llegan a la sala. — ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta al ver la escena de tres chicas abrazando a Tobi en el suelo.

—Yo te cuento. —dijo Kisame.

•_- Flash Back -•_

_Cuando Yui y Pain fueron al dormitorio a platicar…_

—_Estoy aburrido. —dijo el buen chico. — ¿Senpai quiere jugar?_

—_No._

—_Es que estoy aburrido. —insiste. —De seguro que se van a demorar allá dentro._

—_Juega solo, uhn._

—_Pero…_

— _¡Déjame tranquilo idiota!_

— _¡No le grites a Tobi! —reclama Yami._

— _¡Sí, no le grites! —la acompaña Ritsu._

_Fayuka solo escucha y mira._

— _¿Por qué debería de no gritarle, uhn? —pregunta el rubio levantando una ceja._

—_Porque es un buen chico. —dicen las dos al mismo tiempo._

—_Y lindo, tierno, gracioso. —agrega la más péqueña._

— _¿Lindo? Por favor, Tobi es irritante._

—_Yo digo que es lindo. —dice la mayor._

—_Y tierno. —dice Ritsu._

—_También sexy. —dijo Fayuka._

—_Jeje… nunca pensé que fuera tan querido. —agrega Tobi con una risilla._

—_Lo eres. Todos te quieres por ser un buen chico. Mierda, tengo ganas de darle un abrazo. —se habla a sus adentros Yami._

— _¡Eres tan kawaii Tobi! —se lanza Ritsu con toda la alegría del mundo hacia el azabache de cabellos alborotados. Lo abraza… y luego le sigue Yami y Fayuka, diciendo "te quiero, me gustaría violarte, entre otras cosas"._

•_- Fin Flash Back -•_

Ya lo habían soltado al buen chico.

Al rato las chicas sugirieron que se quiten las capas y que las guardaran por ahí. Luego tocaron la puerta por fuera de la habitación, era el inspector que viene como siempre a revisar los cuartos y ver si hay algo fuera de su lugar. En silencio Fayuka ordena a los personajes ficticios que se escondieran dentro del baño, debajo de la cama, en cualquier parte, pero que no los descubran. Ritsu, Yui y Yami, se sientan en la sala jugando a las cartas… que para ellas no es nada normal, pero eso fue lo único que se les ocurrió. En seguida Fayuka fue abrir la puerta. El inspector observa con cuidado el sitio, por suerte no encuentra nada salido de lugar y se retira.

Ya es de noche.

Intentaban de no hacer tanto ruido para que los vecinos alumnos no sospecharan y fuera con el inspector o director del lujoso internado.

Yami, como siempre juega al ps2, pero no sola, Tobi le acompañaba. Jugaban a las carreras de autos. Se encuentran sentados en su cama. Mientras los espectadores son Deidara, Itachi, Suigetsu, Ritsu (ella está demasiado pegada al espadachín), Zetsu y Pain.

Fayuka le mostraba algunos videos al seguidor de Jashin en la sala. Quizás ella estaba con otras intensiones.

En una mesa de la cocina es rodeada por otras personas, sentadas en las sillas, jugando al Monopoli, ellos son Yui, Kakuzu, Konan, Juugo, Kisame, Sasori y Sasuke. El segundo estaba muy contento con el juego, hasta creyó que era de verdad, ya que él iba ganando.

Más tarde decidieron comer algo antes de dormir.

Algunos de los Akatsukis y Hebi tuvieron que dormir en sobre los sillones, sobre todo las dos mujeres. Otros durmieron en el suelo de la sala, en la cocina, el dormitorio de las chicas pero en el suelo. Los Akatsukis se cubrían con sus capas, total están acostumbrados en dormir al aire libre. Con el equipo Hebi, las chicas les prestaron algunas sabanas. Por último cada uno cierra los ojos para soñar bonito.

* * *

_Notas: _

_Bien, he decidido, después de años luz de dejar este fic, continuarlo. Esta editado e ira siendo editado por completo poco a poco._

_Insultos, no por favor._

_Comentarios, criticas constructivas, dejen review._

_ Nos vemos._


	2. El Fin De Semana ¿Trabajo? Un domingo

~Estoy de vuelta. Continuando y editando.

**Advertences & Disclaimer: **applied.

* * *

**Dos: El fin de semana. ¿Trabajo? Un domingo de concierto en la playa.**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la habitación de aquel internado dando fin al sueño de los ninjas y de la mayor de las chicas: Yami.

— ¡Buenos días! —dijo Yami a todos los recién levantados.

— ¡Ahh! —se escucho desde la habitación de Fayuka. — ¡Cucaracha maligna!

— ¿Eh? —dijo Yami

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Algunas queremos dormir! ¡Joder! rito Ritsu desde su habitación.

—Ya empezamos de nuevo. —dijo Yami

—¡Yami chan! ¡Hay una cucaracha en mi cuarto! —dijo Fayuka llegando a donde estaba Yami hablando agitadamente y asustada.

—Fayuka chan… —susurro una voz detrás de Fayuka

—Yui chan… —dijo la mencionada. Ambas instintivamente retrocedieron un paso ante Yui.

—Me has despertado. ¿Podrías decirme la hora?

—9:30

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —todos observaban el aura maligna que despedía

—D-Domingo

—Entonces dime… ¡¿Porque jodidos me levantan a las 9:30 en domingo?

—Yui chan… —otra voz.

— ¿Ritsu?

—Tengo sueño. ¿Ya esta el desayuno? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué hora es?

—Es domingo, son las 9:30 y no hay desayuno aun —dijo Yami

—Aaa. Entonces tomare agua. —se dirigió arrastrando los pies y con los ojos medio cerrados a la cocina. Pero se detuvo. —Esperen…¿es domingo, no hay desayuno, y son las 9:30?

—Si. —dijo Yui

— ¡Joder! ¡¿Y yo que hago despierta tan temprano? Tu y yo arreglaremos esto después, Kotobuki. ¡Joder, tengo mucho sueño! —se sentó y se hizo bolita en el suelo.

— ¿Ritsu? ¡¿Ritsu?

—Ya esta dormida. —dijo Itachi

—Esta niña. Haber…Fayuka ¿dijiste que había una cucaracha en tu cuarto? —cuestionó esceptica.

—Si

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kisame que la matara? Él estaba mas cerca

— ¿Eh? Se me olvido.

—Oye, no era una cucaracha. Solo era un botón tirado. —dijo Kisame saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Me despertaron por un botón? —dijo Yui

—Jeje —rió nerviosamente Fayuka

—Olvídenlo, voy a dormir. —se recostó a lado de Ritsu y se durmió al instante.

— ¿Siempre es igual? Uhn —dijo Deidara

—Casi siempre. —dijo suspirando Fayuka

—Que lamentable. —dijo Sasori

—Ese no es el punto. —dijo Yami

— ¿Entonces cual es?, Preciosa. —dijo Suigetsu

—Ellas si no las despiertan pueden dormir TODO el día. Ya sea que se acuesten a las 7 de la noche y se levanten a las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente. —explico la mayor.

—Oh. Eso explica muchas cosas. —dijo Konan

—Al menos no gastan dinero. —dijo el tacaño de Kakuzu

—Pero…cuando despiertan que será en dentro de unos 5 minutos…jeje…agarrénse. —dijo Fayuka.

* * *

**.** …5 minutos después… **.**

— Ahhh. —bostezo Ritsu. —Tengo hambre. ¡Yui chan!

* * *

**. **…En la cocina… **.**

—Ya comenzaron. —avisó Yami

—Esto será entretenido—avisó Fayuka

— ¡Yami chan! —dijo Ritsu entrando a la cocina

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Ritsu?

—Jeje. ¿Sabes? Tu eres muy linda y te quiero mucho y…

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Dulces? ¿Crayones? ¿Otro teclado? O talvez… ¿manzanas?

— ¿Manzanas? —dijo Suigetsu. — ¿Para que quieres manzanas? Son inútiles

—Juju. Alguien se metió con las manzanas. —dijo Ritsu. Tomo una silla y se sentó recargando su pecho en el respaldo de la silla.

—Yo que tu no lo hubiera dicho. —dijo Fayuka

—Tsk. Hay muchas personas que piensan como tu. Suigetsu. Pero… te falta mucho por conocer. Hay cosas que…un día conseguirás si te lo propones pero…

—Hey preciosa. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las manzanas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Manzanas? Ahh si. Las manzanas. Entonces como te decía…¡Las manzanas son geniales! ¡Son de un bonito color! ¡Son jugosas! ¡Son lo mejor! Y lo mas importante… ¡Las manzanas excitan!

— ¿Eh? —dijo Suigetsu con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Juju. Seeh. —dijo Ritsu

— ¿Tu también eres de las que piensa que el rojo es el color del amor? —preguntó Sasuke irónico.

—Neeh que va. El amor. Tsk. Patrañas. No me interesa el amor, ¿para que? Por favor, hay cosas más importantes como…comer. No, la verdad no me interesa nada de eso. Me gusta el color de las manzanas porque llama la atención. Todas las mujeres y los hombres son problemáticos cuando están enamorados. En estado idiota. Mendokusai. Olvídalo, no pienso quedarme como idiota pensando en lo típico "me querrá, no me querrá" Dime…¿para que? Jaja eso es extremadamente idiota. No necesito a un hombre. Que tontería. En fin. Quiero una manzana. A si…Sasuke…en realidad…yo no creo en el amor. —dijo Ritsu finalmente mordiendo una manzana, seria, Suigetsu le miró fijamente. Ella bufó. Con su respuesta, salio de la cocina y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Si. Yami chan. Tienes razón, esta cerrada. No creo que se abra nunca más. —dijo Fayuka y salió de la cocina.

— ¿Eh? ¿De que hablan? —dijo Tobi

—Ahhh. —suspiro Yami. —Esa chica ha sido lastimada y esta cerrada. Ella odia a las personas fácilmente y no es nada dócil, jeje además no suele pedir perdón. Ritsu, así es ella. Les caerá bien cuando la conozcan.

— ¡Ahh una araña! —grito Fayuka

— ¡Cállate! —dijo Yui recién despertando

— ¡Como eres de problemática mujer! —dijo Ritsu entrando a la cocina sacando un palo. —Dale con esto haber si se muere.

—Ella me recuerda a alguien. —dice Sasuke

— ¿Shikamaru? —pregunta Yami, el asiente, la mayor ríe con ganas. —Ella es como…Shikamaru, hace todo de la manera fácil y sin gastar energía, duerme todo el tiempo.

—Oye oye, Yami chan, deja de decir cosas mías. ¿Si? —dijo Ritsu recargada en el marco de la entrada de la cocina

— ¡Ritsu chan! —dice Yui entrando a la cocina con la respiración

— ¿Qué pasa Yui chan? —dice ella energéticamente

—La araña mala, esta en el teclado.

—Oh, oh. —dice Yami.

— ¿Teclado? ¿MI teclado?

—Si.

—Maldita araña problemática, sal de mi teclado. —dijo Ritsu molesta, sale de la cocina luego regresa con una bola de papel.

— ¿Qué paso?—dijo Yami

—La araña tuvo que morir por el bien de Jashin sama y la humanidad. —Hidan voltea inmediatamente a ver la escena por la mención de su "Dios"

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Yami al ver como tiraba el papel a la basura.

—Hora de ensayar. Saca la guitarra. Solo faltas tu.

— ¿Eh? ¿Aquí? ¿Con estos? —dijo señalando a los "invitados"

— ¡Hey! —dijo Hidan. —Estamos aquí

—Emm si como sea. Vamos. —se llevo a Yami.

Ya estando en la sala Fayuka ya estaba en su lugar, la batería, Yui tenía ya su bajo y Ritsu ya estaba lista en el teclado. Yami se coloco la guitarra y respiro hondo. Akatsuki y Hebi se acomodaron para observar. Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Yui. Tú cantaras… —dijo Ritsu

—Si Si Ricchan. —contestó

— ¡Uno dos tres cuatro tres dos uno! —dijo Fayuka golpeando entre si los palillos de la batería.

La guitarra empezó a sonar. Y la voz de Yui resonó. [Cagayake!GIRLS by K-ON!]

_Chatting Now  
Kachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
Chikoku ha shite mo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seiippai Study After School_

_Dokidoki ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai  
Kibou__・__Yokubou__・__Bonnou RIBON kakete housou  
Neta dossari mochiyori New Type Version Uchikomi  
Danshi__ kinsei no PURI chou Koi tsudzutta nikkichou_

_SUKAATO dake ni SENCHI Tsumetara tobu yo  
Kinou yori tooku Ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku_

_Jumping Now  
Kachi de Uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji RAIBU dashi mattanashi  
Hayaoki shite mo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Meippai Shouting Wasshoi  
Kachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo TII TAIMU ni ha mottekoi  
Kataomoi de mo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School_

_Fuwafuwa Ikiteru sei? Jiken Bakkashi EBURIDEI  
Bibun sekibun ha tsuishi Toubun ren'ai ha chuushi  
Ni ji Genme ni ha naku yo Yojigen dashi ibukuro  
Yaba, tsui ni genkai chou UEITO kaita maru hi chou_

_Maegami san MIRI Kittara mieta  
Touan masshiro de mo Mirai ga barairo nara yoku ne?_

_Chatting Now  
Kachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
Chikoku ha shite mo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seiippai Study ENJOI  
Kachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo TII TAIMU ni ha mottekoi  
Katayaburi na KOODO de mo Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School_

_Eien ni RUUPU suru  
SAIZU down__ up__ down__ up__  
Demo kibun itsu de mo  
up__ up__ up__ & up__  
Atsumeru dake de waraeru nante  
Utau dake de shiawase nante  
…kanari chikyuu ni yasashii EKO jan_

_Jumping Now  
Kachi de Uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji RAIBU dashi mattanashi  
Hayaoki shite mo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Meippai Shouting Wasshoi  
Kachi de subarashi Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo TII TAIMU ni ha mottekoi  
Kataomoi de mo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

—Bien, creo que podríamos mejorar para el festival navideño. —dijo Yami

—Pues algo pero… —tocaron la puerta

— ¡Revisión matutina!—se oyó desde el otro lado

—Joder. Escóndanse. —dijo Ritsu. Todos se escondieron en donde se les ocurrió. Debajo de las camas, sillones, etc.

Yami abrió la puerta. Fayuka limpiaba su batería, Yui comía pocky mientras observaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y Ritsu comía galletas mientras rayaba una hoja con crayones.

—Parece que todo esta bien por aquí. —dijo el prefecto. —Bien, que tengan un bonito domingo. —Salio de la habitación.

—Que lindo arcoiris. —dijo Yui mirando el dibujo que hizo Ritsu.

—Jeje me parece algo tonto, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió porque vi la caja de crayones.

—Hagamos algo divertido Ricchan

—Te parece…emm no, no se me ocurre nada

—Nuestros cerebros están de vacaciones. —dijo Yui

— ¡Ya se! ¡Hagamos una carrera de escándalo!

— ¿Huh?.-Dijo Yami

—Mira hacemos un dibujo y salimos de la habitación y corremos para todas partes gritando lo primero que se nos ocurra.

— ¡Sugoi! —grito Yui y se puso a dibujar una estrellita. —Termine

—Bien. Vamos. ¿Alguien más quiere jugar?

—Yo Yo Yo. —dijo Tobi dando saltitos.

—Bien. Dibuja algo. —dijo Yui. El buen chico dibujo en una hoja de papel una galleta gigante.

— ¡Yosh! Empecemos. —Yui, Tobi y Ritsu corrieron hasta la entrada, Ritsu tomo su patineta y comenzó a correr junto con los otros tres. Gritaban demasiadas tonterías, el la habitación solo se carcajeaban de las cosas que apenas podían escuchar como: "Tobi es un buen chico y sus pantalones se rompieron" o "Wow Tobi me gustan, son de pelotitas" o "Esas no son 'pelotitas' Yui"

Una media hora después llegaron los tres jóvenes algo cansados, excepto Tobi.

—Joder Tobi. Tienes un súper aguante. —dijo Ritsu

—Eso puede servir para hacer varias "cosas". —dijo Fayuka por lo bajito pero la alcanzaron a escuchar y pronto varias miradas se posaron sobre ella.

— ¡¿Que?

—Si vuelves a decir alguna de tus pervertideces enfrente de esta bola de fenómenos pateare tu trasero.-Dijo Ritsu

—Huy que violencia. —se burló la pelinegro

—Ya déjala en paz. —dijo Yui

—Oigan son las 12:00 del medio día ya. —señaló la mayor

— ¿Y? —dijo Ritsu

—Trabajo ¿Te suena?

—Emm. ¿No? —dijo Ritsu poniendo la carita de niña buena

—Yami ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso a Ritsu? Ella es enemiga de la actividad, floja, holgazana, cobarde, tonta, peleonera, contestona, calculadora… —decía Fayuka pero un golpe en su cabeza la hizo callar

—Vale vale, lo que digas pero ya cállate. —dijo Ritsu que le acababa de lanzar un cojín

— ¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Yui

—Habla. —dijo Fayuka

—Ellos trabajaran. —dijo señalando a los "raritos"

— ¡¿Que?—gritaron los aludidos, exceptuando a Itachi, Pain, Kakuzu y Sasuke pero que miraban con cara de horror a las chicas

— ¡Si! ¡Ganaremos el doble!

— ¿Doble? Yo voy—dijo inmediatamente Kakuzu. Todos suspiraron resignados, este iba ser un día muy largo.

— ¡Jaa! ¡Suerte con ustedes! ¡Yo No pienso moverme de aquí!

* * *

...30 Minutos después…

—Aun no se como pudieron convencerme. —dijo Ritsu con semblante aburrido viendo la entrada de un cine donde trabajaban.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo Pain

—Que problemático yo me largo. —Ritsu se fue alejando del grupo hasta introducirse al cine.

—Floja. —dijo Fayuka con una gota en la nuca

— ¡Bien! ¡Me voy! ¡Ritcchan espera! —Yui se dispuso a alcanzar a Ritsu que volteo a verla con un semblante aburrido y siguió caminando.

—Bien ahora si, explíquenme lo que es un cine. —exigió Pain

—Bueno es… —comenzó Fayuka pero alguien la interrumpió

— ¡Hey! ¡Kotobuki! ¡Ponte a trabajar! ¡¿Dónde esta el uniforme? ¡Vamos nena muévete! —una chica rubia se acerco ignorando olímpicamente a los "raritos" y se llevo a Fayuka de las orejas.

— Nakano ya basta me duele mi orejita. —se oían los lloriqueos de Fayuka mientras Yami explicaba lo que era un cine, después de que Akatsuki y Hebi comprendió la situación se dirigieron a buscar a Ritsu ya que era la que tenia los roles. Se encontraron a Yui y decidieron preguntarle

—Yui, ¿Dónde esta Ritsu?

—Ritcchan esta por allá. —dijo señalando al bulto dormido sobre una banca.

— ¡¿Que? ¡¿Tan rápido? ¡Takasu! —el bulto que estaba en la banca salto y cayó en el piso.

—Tsk. Mujer problemática ¿no ves que estaba durmiendo?

—Exactamente Takasu Ritsu. Estabas durmiendo en el trabajo

—Ups. Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Los roles. Supongo que ya hablaste con el gerente

— ¿Tenia que hacerlo?

—T-Takasu Ritsu…tu… —Fayuka se estaba hartando

—Jaja. Si, si hable con el, es que es tan divertido verlas enfadar. Tomen. —les entrego los papeles

—Bien…Tobi y Konan dulcería. Pain, Karin, Juugo, Sasori, Deidara, limpiaran salas. Itachi y Sasuke en las taquillas. Suigetsu y Hidan recogerán los boletos, Suigetsu derecha y Hidan izquierda. Kisame y Zetsu…jajaja… —Yami no pudo continuar. Fayuka intento decirlo

—Destapa baños. Eso es lo que dice ¿tanto show por esto?—dijo pero luego comprendió sus propias palabras. —Aja destapa baños waaa que divertdo jajaja yo quiero el video y lo subiré al internet jaja. —casi se hacia pipí de la risa.

—Faltó Kakuzu. Así Kakuzu es el… ¿Gerente?

—Dijo que necesitaba a alguien tacaño así que lo sugerí. —dijo Ritsu.

—Bien a trabajar. —dijo Yami.

— ¿Desde cuando tan entusiasta con el trabajo?

—Desde que necesito mas suministros para chocolate y barras de avena. Además las únicas con fortuna aquí son Fayuka y Yui, yo soy solo una chica estándar, y Ritsu… bueno, ella no se de donde consigue dinero. —dijo Yami con ojos soñadores.

—Ughh yo me largo. —dijo Ritsu y se metió a un baño

— ¿Tendrá diarrea? —pregunto Kisame. Luego de reírse se callo notando que Ritsu lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—No imbécil, te traje lo que debes usar para limpiar. —se lo dejo a lado y se retiro con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Esta fastidiada. Odia trabajar y como la obligamos a venir. Ya se imaginaran.

—Oigan. —llamó la chica rubia de ojos verdes que respondía al nombre de Nakano que era su apellido.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ren? —dijo Yami

—Encontré esto y pensé que les podría interesar. —dijo entregándoles un volante. — Emm… ¿Qué le sucede a Takasu? Parece zombi. —la rubia señalo a la castaño claro. Efectivamente parecía zombie, los ojos entre cerrados y semblante aburrido le daba un aspecto ojeroso. Fayuka decidió jugarle una broma a Ritsu.

—No es nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda arreglar. ¿No es cierto, Ren? —dijo Fayuka maliciosa. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

— ¡Cierto! —Ren corrió hacia Ritsu con un labial en la mano derecha y un delineador liquido en la izquierda.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?

—Ritsu odia el maquillaje de Ren. —declaró Yami

—Ritcchan lo describe como: "Extremadamente superficial y altanero". —dijo Yui imitando la voz de Ritsu

Ritsu escucho unos pasos apresurados hacia ella. Olio el olor del maquillaje de Ren. Alzó la vista. Vio como la rubia se acercaba hacia ella.

_—"Joder"_. —salto sobre el mostrador y ágilmente esquivo a la rubia y llego hasta Yui y se escondió detrás de ella. —¡Senpai ayúdeme! —grito ella. Yui reaccionó.

— ¡Yo te protegeré! —se puso en posición defensiva.

— ¡Bah! Lo arruinaste. Ya me voy —la rubia desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

—Bien. ¿Iremos? —dijo Fayuka

—Asunto arreglado. —dijo Yami cerrando su móvil.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nos contrataron para dar un concierto en la expo. Es en la paya. Chicas empaquen sus bañadores que saldremos a dar un paseo. —dijo Yami sonriendo

— ¿Qué haremos que? —dijo Yui

—Cantaremos en la expo

—Genial. —grito después de aclarar sus dudas

—Bien será mejor irnos ya

—Creo que nos excluyeron de la conversación. —le susurro Suigetsu a Sasuke

—Si. Hmph

—Será mejor seguirlas. —dijo Zetsu. Después siguieron a las cuatro chicas.

* * *

…1 hora y media después…

Iban llegando a la playa.

—Estoy nerviosa. —dijo Fayuka

—Huele la flor y apaga la vela. —ijo Yui inspirando y espirando. Fayuka la imitó.

—Me estresan. —dijo Yami comiendo una barra de cereal de avena.

—Esta, está dormida. —dijo Kisame señalando a Ritsu.

—Que novedad. —dijo Karin.

—Estamos llegando. ¡Ristu! —dijo Fayuka

— ¡¿Que? —dijo al despertar la castaña y dando un salto

—Ya vamos llegando

—Ahh si claro. —dijo Ritsu despabilándose.

Al llegar bajaron de la camioneta de los organizadores del evento quienes se habían ofrecido a llevarlas

—Bien tomen sus lugares que empezamos en media hora. —avisó un ejecutivo

—Tendremos que apurarnos. —dijo Fayuka algo estresada

* * *

…30 minutos después…

—¡Hoy les damos la bienvenida a un grupo de música nuevo! ¡Este es su debut! ¡Sean amistosos! ¡Ellas son…Black Harmony! —se abrió un telón trasero donde apareció la banda. En primera fila estaban los personajes ficticios.

_[Yami: http:/2 . bp . blogspot . com/_9jXpyZ0JGCw/ Skpi-ptzWzI /AAAAAAAAACw/ zbKGIuNi938/s400/ siren . jpg]_

_[Fayuka: http: /www . rakuten . ne . jp /gold/reckb /contents/090411vp770/iruma . jpg]_

_[Yui: http: /guerreramagica . files . wordpress . com/2009/10/iruma1 . jpg]_

_[Ritsu: http: /farm4 . static . flickr . com/3237/2915198460_e5928554c8 . jpg]_

—¡Hola Expo Hoshi! —dijo Yami. —¡Nosotras venimos de la capital! ¡Es un placer estar con ustedes el dia de hoy! ¡Empezaremos interpretando "Moonlight Densetsu"!

—¡Cuatro, tres, dos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro!.-Fayuka sono sus palillos de bateria. [Moonlight Densetsu by Nana Kitade]

_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
Yume-no nakanara ieru  
Shikou kairo-wa shouto-sunzen  
Ima-sugu aitai-yo  
Nakitaku naru-yo-na moonlight  
Denwa mo dekinai midnight  
Datte junjou doushiyou  
Haato-wa mangekyou  
Tsuki-no hikari-ni michibikare  
Nando-mo meguri-au  
Seiza-no matataki kazoe uranau koi-no yukue  
Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no  
Mirakuru-romansu_

_Mo-ichi-do futari-de weekend  
Kami-sama kanaete happy-end  
Genzai-kako-mirai mo  
Anata-ni kubittake  
Deatta toki-no natsukashii  
Manazashi wasurenai  
Ikusenman-no hoshi-kara anata-o mitsukerareru  
Guuzen mo chansu-ni kaeru ikikata-ga suki-yo_

_Fushigi-na kiseki kurosushite  
Nando-mo meguri-au  
Seiza-no matataki kazoe uranau koi-no yukue  
Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no  
Mirakuru-romansu  
Shinjite-iru-no mirakuru-romansu_

* * *

_Notas:_

_Comentarios, criticas constructivas, dejen review._

_ Nos vemos._


	3. El Día Antes De Clases

~Estoy de vuelta. Continuando y editando.

**Advertences & Disclaimer: **applied.

* * *

**Tres: El día antes de clases. Preparándose para el instituto.**

Al terminar la canción se escucharon los aplausos para la banda y su vocalista de turno que era Yami. La audiencia pedía más.

—Esa canción suena rara. —dijo Konan

—Cantan bien. —dijo Kakuzu. —Desde hoy soy su manager

—Pero ellas no lo saben. —dijo Kisame

—No importa. Soy su manager

—Cantan lindo. —dijo Tobi

* * *

«En el escenario»

— ¿Ahora cual? —preguntó Ritsu

—Siren. —dijo Yami

—Bien. —[Siren by Nana Kitade, nterpretada por Yami]

_"Atashi wa atashi" sashizu shinaide  
Koe ni naranai sakebi wo agete  
SIREN  
Ketatamashii keikoku ga  
Demo motto douka nacchaitai no  
Motto douka nacchaitai no_

_Mechakucha ii ne  
Yogoreta KUMA daite  
Yake ni sameta shisen ni  
Hi wo tsukete odorou yo  
PARTY no aizu sa_

_"Atashi wa atashi" sashizu shinaide  
Koe ni naranai sakebi wo agete_

_Anata no sono te de fureta kara  
Sekai ni hitotsu itoshii no yo_

_SIRENKetatamashii keikoku ga  
Demo motto douka nacchaitai no  
Motto douka nacchaitai no  
Motto douka nacchaitai no  
Taikutsu to iu na no kyoufu_

_Mechakucha ii ne  
Ano ko no TEDDYBEAR  
Yaburekake no houtai ga  
Yodonda kono machi niCONTORASUTO de saikyou sa_

_Anata no sono te de fureta kara  
Sekai ni hitotsu itoshii no yo  
Anata no sono te ga tsukamu kara  
Sekai wa hitotsu utsukushii no yo_

_Honto ni mechakucha ii ne  
Yogoreta KUMA daite  
Yake ni sameta shisen ni  
Hi wo tsukete odorou yo  
PARTY no aizu sa_

_Mechakucha ii ne (ii ne)  
Ano ko no TEDDYBEAR (Ano ko no TEDDYBEAR)  
Akaku someta houtai wa  
Junsui na hitomi ni  
Yokuniaunda_

_"Atashi wa atashi" sashizu shinaide  
Koe ni naranai sakebi wo agete_

* * *

—Canta MUY lindo. —dijo Tobi. —_"Y ella se ve linda"_. —pensó Madara

—He he parece que Yami lleva un punto. —dijo Hidan

—Definitivamente seré el manager

—Hmph. —Itachi

—Hmph. —Sasuke

—Estas chicas son buenas. —dice Suigetsu

—No hables en plural cara de pez, solo estas atento a la chiquilla que toca el teclado. —dijo Karin. Tras esta observación todos miraron a Suigetsu que estaba algo sonrojado.

—No digas tonterías, zanahoria

—Creo que dio en el clavo. —dijo Sasuke y luego haciéndose como el que no dijo nada.

* * *

«Escenario…»

—Yui. —llamó Fayuka.

—The Rise. —pronuncio preparándose

—Suerte. —[Hades: The Rise by Yousei Teikoku,interpretada por Yui]

_Sonzai no yumi wo yomi toitemo  
Shinjitsu wa anoku minoru bakari_

_Deisô ni itoshô wo utawarete  
Utsushimi no heyamo kakeru bakari_

_Togatta yubi no sakide  
Egutta mune ga utsuku_

_Genjitsu wa kaze ga - uki susabu ori no naka de  
Hitori miru yume na no ka  
Subete sanowareta aku ni nani ga nokuru ?  
Nikiri shimeta te ni hisometa  
Kasukana kioku_

_Karami tsuku ito wo sori nuketemo  
Kumi kashita ashi wo korawareteru_

_Kajitta yubi no sakide  
Tsuzutta tsui no kotoba_

_Shômetsu ni obie - waki sakebu ori no naka de  
Kutaji no nai akuu ni  
Subete ubai toraretara nani wo nokusu ?  
Nikiri shimeta te ni kakushita  
Watsuka na kibô_

_tsumi to hotsu no shihaisabaku kakune  
semi ni suneku hakune hakûsei  
kane - hamezu - hamezu - hadesu kakusei  
tsumi soma chikaku no kakusei_

_kimetsu - shime - shimetsu - kawasu hakusei  
chi wo hawatsu ekirafu dekusei  
tsumi to atsu no shihaisabaku kakusei  
shi ni kowaku umu tsumi no yokusei_

_Genjitsu wa kaze ga - uki susabu ori no naka de  
Hitori miru yume na no ka  
Subete sanowareta aku ni nani ga nokuru ?_

_Shômetsu ni obie - waki sakebu ori no naka de  
Kutaji no nai akuu ni  
Subete ubai toraretara nani wo nokusu ?  
Nikiri shimeta te ni kakushita  
Toshikana kiseki_

* * *

—Esa canción suena genial. —dijo Tobi moviendo rockeramente la cabeza y ganándose un golpe de parte del rubio

—Es mejor la que la canta y tu pensando en la canción, uhn

— ¿La que tiene lindas piernas?

—Si…q-quiero decir…no lindas piernas solo…mejor olvídenlo.

—A mi senpai le gusta Yui Chan

— ¡Cállate, uhn!

* * *

«En escenario…»

— ¿Don't Say Lazy? —preguntó Yami

— ¡DON'T SAY LAZY!

—Nuestra ultima cancion. —[Don't Say Lazy by K-ON!, Interpretada por Yami, Yui, Ritsu y Fayuka]

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
Datte hontou ha crazy  
Hakuchoutachi ha sou  
Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu  
Honnou ni juujunChuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
Zentoyouyou dashi…  
Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

_Kono me de shikkari misadamete  
Yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite  
Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_Yaba tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita  
Sore dake de nanka tassei kan  
Daiji na no ha jibun Kawaigaru koto  
Jibun wo ai sanakya Hito mo ai senai_

_Please don't say"You are lazy"  
Datte hontou ha crazy  
Nou aru taka ha sou  
Mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusun desu  
Souzou ni isshoukenmei Genjitsu ha zettaizetsumei  
Hatten tochuu dashi…Dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerun desu_

_Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte  
Yaru ki ha MEETAA furikitte  
Itsu de mo zenryoku de yume mite  
Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

_Yari Choi yaseta Choushi dzuite kutta  
Sore dake de nan de? Haibokukan  
Sukasazu ni mokuhyou Kahoushuusei shite  
Juunan ni rinkiouhen Shichihenge ga kachi_

_Please don't say_ _"You are lazy"  
Datte hontou ha crazy  
Kushakutachi ha sou  
Koko zo to iu toki bi wo bakaserun desu  
Gozouroppu Manshin maishin kanbou ha soushin Reijin  
Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…  
Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaun desu_

_Yaba masaka Red Point! Iya GIRIKURIA!  
Sore dake de nante zennou kan  
Daiji na no ha jibun Mitometeku koto  
Jibun wo yurusanakya Hito mo yurusenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
Datte hontou ha crazy  
Hakuchoutachi ha sou  
Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu  
Honnou ni juujunChuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
Zentoyouyou dashi…  
Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

* * *

—Creo que están empate. —dijo Hidan contando los puntos de Fayuka y Yami

—Te harás un nudo en la cabeza. —regañó Kakuzu

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Son bonitas y se pelean por mí.

—Elige a una rápido o a ninguna

— ¿No se pueden las dos?

—No

—Que mal

—Creo que Suigetsu si esta embobado con la mocosa esa del teclado. —comentó Juugo a Karin

—Ni que lo digas. Y el rubio con la bajista. —le respondió

—Tobi no deja de mirar a la guitarrista. —dijo Kisame

—Mira quien es la que canta, Suigetsu. —dijo Karin

—Mmm… —el espadachín estaba más ocupado observando a la chica que poniendo atención a las burlas de Karin

—La ignoró. Esto es raro. —dijo Juugo. Sasuke asintió levemente

—No me ignores cara de pez

—Cállate Karin

—Creo que le gusta. —le susurro Karin a Sasuke

—No lo creas. Le gusta. —le respondió Sasuke

—Definitivamente seré el manager

—Como jodes, Kakuzu. Jashin sama te castigara por ser tan tacaño

—Si lo que digas

—Estoy aburrido. —dijo Pain

—Vamos a la playa. —dijo Yami que ya había bajado del escenario

— ¿P-Playa? —tartamudeo con terror Ritsu

—Obvio. ¿Tienes miedo?. —tuteó Fayuka

—No. —dijo Ritsu, aunque no se oyó muy segura, por instinto se repegó a Suigetsu, esté se tensó.

— ¿Estas segura?

—C-Claro. —sonrió forzadamente

—Bien. Entonces vámonos

Unos hombres de traje se acercaron al grupo.

—Disculpen. Venimos de la disquera Tokyo Rock y queremos hacerles unas propuestas.

—Todo lo que tengan que decirles lo hablaran primero conmigo. Soy su manager. —las chicas estaban con cara de "WTF!" y los miembros de Akatsuki y Hebi tenían una gota corriendo por la sien.

—Pues les ofrecemos un contrato en 100 000 000 ¥ (1,131,221.32 de dólares Estadounidenses, aproximadamente.) —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Es muy poco. —dijo Kakuzu. Las chicas abrieron los ojos ¿Poco? Yami y Ritsu habían soñado con que con tener 6, 807 ¥ serian ricas (77 dolares Estadounidenses, aproximadamente).

— ¿Muy poco?

—Si. Considerando que ya nos han ofrecido un contrato.

— ¿Q-Que?

— ¿Les interesa o no?

—Claro. Denos tiempo para prepararles propuestas.

—En este momento no nos interesan estas cosas. Gracias. —dijo Yami sacando de la jugada a Kakuzu.—Vámonos. —Yami les regresó la tarjeta y jaló a sus amigas. Los demás las siguieron.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 de la tarde. Al llegar a la playa se acomodaron en la arena.

Ritsu estaba inmóvil y horrorizada.

—Ritcchan, ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Yui. Ritsu paso saliva.

—Nada. —la castaña claro se sentó en la arena

— ¡Vamos a nadar!. —gritó Fayuka. Todas las chicas, Kisame, Zetsu y Juugo se dispusieron a ir a la playa. —Ritsu, vamos. —la castaña claro seguía sentada en la arena, inconscientemente enterró los dedos de las manos en la arena. Acto que no paso desapercibido por los shinobis.

—No. Yo no iré, no me apetece. —Ritsu traía una gran camisa arriba del traje de baño; que era de una sola pieza. Sus amigas se fueron y ella quedo con los restantes. Se dejo caer completamente sobre la arena. —_"A salvo"_. —pensó

Después de unas horas de revolotearse por el mar, regresaron al internado. Pero, antes de llegar a salvo a la habitación, los interceptó alguien.

— ¡Hola! —grito una chica de pelo corto y café con anteojos

—Matsumoto. —susurró Ritsu. Ellas no se llevaban bien

—¡Nodoka!. —gritó Yami

—Takasu…tu padre llamó. —Ritsu comenzó a temblar. —Dijo que estaba en la ciudad, que lo visitaras, que tu ya sabes donde. —apretó los puños

—Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ese hombre.

—De igual manera, llamale tú que no soy una lechuza. Que tengan buena noche. Ahh se me olvidaba…mañana entramos mas tarde…a las 9 ¿Ok?

—Gracias. Buenas noches. —dijo Yui

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ritsu?. —preguntó Yami

—Hmph. —ella reanudo su caminata.

—Ese maldito. —dijo Yui. —Algo pasó.

—Cuando hable con ella, antes de venir al internado supe que ese tipo no es de fiar. —dijo Fayuka. Siguieron con su camino, entraron a la habitación donde encontraron a Ritsu en el PC con una mirada de malicia

— ¿Qué haces con el PC?. —dijo Fayuka

—Inscribiendo a estos tipos al internado

—Te refieres a nosotros como si fuéramos animales. —dijo Suigetsu

—Emmm… —Ritsu ignoro olímpicamente el comentario de Suigetsu y siguió hackeando el PC.

— ¿Cómo harás para que el director no se de cuenta?. —preguntó Yami

—Itachi

— ¿Yo que?

—Mangekyo Sharingan

—Ahhh…ya entiendo. —comprendió Yui

—Fayuka. Necesito galletas para completar la misión.

—Yui. —dijo Fayuka

—Si. —Yui corrió por las galletas a la cocina. Akatsuki y Hebi con pena ajena. —Aquí tienes Ritcchan

—Gajias. —dijo Ritsu que ya tenia una galleta en la boca

—No hay de que. —dijo Yui

—Listo. Bienvenidos sean ustedes estudiantes de segundo y terer grado de preparatoria. —dijo Ritsu haciendo voz madura

— ¿Y el uniforme?-Preguntó Karin

— ¿Eh? Se me olvido. —dijo Ritsu sobándose la cabeza.

—Idiota. —dijo Yami

—Perdón.

—Iré por ellos

—Nodoka me dijo que tenían varios guardados en el almacén de deportes. —dijo Fayuka

—Nodoka…Nodoka. —dijo Hidan recordando a alguien distraídamente

— ¿Ella que?. —dijo Ritsu

—No nos saludo. —dijo ofendido el Jashinista

—Estaba ocupada matándome con la mirada. —dijo Ritsu divertida

— ¿Eh?

—Nokachan y Ritcchan no se caen bien. —dijo Yui

—El motivo es desconocido para nosotros también. —dijo Yami

—Aunque sus discusiones también son divertidas. —dijo Fayuka

—Es cuando Ritcchan se pone diplomática. —dijo Yui

—Cuando pelean ni los profesores las separan

—Ya basta, me voy a dormir. —dijo Ritsu llevándose con ella a Suigetsu

—¡Hey Nena!¡No corras!

—Tu duermes en mi habitación, no abriré ya que me duerma

—Oh. —después de eso Ritsu y Suigetsu se ausentaron.

—¿Diplomatica? ¿Takasu san? —dijo Pain

—Algo. —dijo Yami

* * *

_Notas:_

_Comentarios, criticas constructivas, dejen review._

_ Nos vemos._


	4. ¡El Primer Día De Clases! Peleas

~Estoy de vuelta. Continuando y editando.

**Advertences & Disclaimer: **applied.

* * *

**Cuatro: El primer día de clases. Peleas.**

A la mañana siguiente… una mañana algo agitada.

Es lunes y los personajes ficticios se alistan para su primer día de clases, aunque algunos alegaban que no eran vacaciones, es más bien un calvario y ante esto las chicas le dieron toda la razón del mundo.

Se tuvieron que ordenar para entrar primero a los baños, como son dos, unos es para los hombres y el otro para las mujeres.

—Oye Deidara ¿Qué haces aquí?. —le pregunta Hidan en la fila de hombres. Lleva en sus manos el uniforme y sus cosas de aseo.

— ¿Cómo que hago aquí?. —él igual lleva sus cosas de aseo. —Esperando a entrar a bañarme, uhn.

— ¿Seguro que estás en la fila correcta?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—La de las mujeres es allá. —la señala burlándose del rubio. —Te estás poniendo ciego Deidara chan.

— ¡Deja de molestarme! —perdió su autocontrol gritándole al oído; el jashinista se los cubre con sus manos.

—Nee… ¿Quién está en el baño?. —pregunta Tobi desde atrás. —Se demora mucho.

—No lo sé. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. —agrega nada más y nada menos que el colorín de Akatsuki.

—Creo que está Itachi. —afirma el artista efímero.

— ¡Itachi, apúrate por Jashin sama! ¡No eres el único que ese quiere arreglar! —grita con toda sus fuerzas y sin darse cuenta que adelante suyo se encuentra su compañero Kakuzu. Él voltea con una mirada de miedo. —Lo siento Kakuzu es que…

—Cierra la maldita boca. ¡Itachi no tenemos todo el maldito día! ¡El tiempo es dinero! —Y enseguida casi toda la fila de hombres comienzan a gritar al Uchiha que a estado una hora en el baño.

Los que ya están listos son Kisame, Zetsu, Pain, Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke. Las mujeres ya estaban casi todas listas solo faltaban alistarse Fayuka y Ritsu que aún abraza su almohada.

Karin y Konan preparan el desayuno.

Por el ruido que hacían los hombres, Yami se les acercó a preguntar por qué el escándalo, ya que deben guardar silencio para no desatar sospechas. Bueno, el seguidor de Jashin fue quien habló diciendo que el hermano de Sasuke se demora demasiado arreglándose.

Ella golpea la puerta. —Itachi…¿Estás con vida?. —después de la pregunta al fin sale el pelinegro bien arreglado. —Ahora entren… y no se demoren que no me gusta llegar tarde.

—Lo mismo digo yo. —agrega Sasori. Acto seguido el tesorero entra al baño, pero antes, el albino le reclama que se apure por el amor a Jashin.

Itachi se dirige a la cocina comedor para tomar desayuno.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —Yui ya sentada a tomar desayuno. Le pregunta al Uchiha recién llegado.

— ¿Acaso no puedo arreglarme?. —mientras se sienta, y la menor no dice nada. Luego la peliazul le entrega un tazón de cereal con leche. Los que están desayunando son los ya arreglados. Posteriormente llegan las azabaches a alimentarse.

— ¿Ritsu aun no despierta? —dice Yui a sus amigas.

Las dos chicas se miran y… —No.

— ¡Tobi, regrésame mi gel! —grita eufórico desde el lugar de las camas el ojivioleta con todo su cabello despeinado.

— ¡Dejen de gritar malditos, que estoy durmiendo! —se había despertado la menor, haciendo que los dos Akatsukis queden inmovilizados. —Buenas noches. — y se vuelve a dormir.

—Devuélveme mi gel Tobi, Jashin sama no será piadoso contigo.

—Pero Hidan san, se ve mejor sin gel.

—A mi me gusta con gel. Ahora entrégamelo.

— ¿Quién gritó de esa forma? — entra Fayuka y visualiza a la bella durmiente. — ¿No la despertaron?

—Eh… si, pero… —dice confundido el buen chico. —Nos grito de una forma no muy buena.

—Como sea. Tobi entrégale el gel a Hidan.

—Ya la escuchaste.

—Fayuka chan ¿Hidan san se ve mejor sin gel?

—Pero que cosas dices Tobi… —accede a caminar hasta llegar al albino con un rostro serio. — ¡Claro! ¡Hidan se ve sexy con este pelo! —loca emocionada le acaricia el cabello al jashinista, y él cara de "es una loca". —Si parece como si hubiera salido después de hacerlo conmigo. —su mente procesa lo hentai.

—Oye deja de tocar mi cabello. —le ordena Hidan sujetando las manos de la chica para dejarlas en su lugar.

—Es que te ves tan sexy… con ese uniforme y el cabello desordenado… bésame.

—Yo los dejos solos. —agrega Tobi yéndose del lugar con el gel del ojivioleta. —"_Niña loca"_

— ¿Q-Que? Suficiente, no estoy para juegos amorosos.

—Yo sí. Ahora bésame.

—No. Joder, Tobi se llevó mi gel. —acto seguido la azabache lo abraza con todo lo que tiene.

— ¡Bésame! ¡Soy tu fan! ¡Bésame!

— ¡Dejen de gritar por la mierda! ¡Intento dormir! —era Ritsu que nuevamente interrumpen sus sueños.

— ¡Deja de dormir y vístete que nos quedan quince minutos! —aparece furiosa la mayor del grupo de amigas. Camina a paso rápido donde la más pequeña y le entrega el uniforme.

—Qué importa si llegamos tarde. —dijo sin importarle mucho, mientras tanto Fayuka intenta besar al Akatsuki.

—A mi me importa. ¡Vete a vestir! —le grita como madre castigándola, y el resultado fue bueno; Ritsu se fue corriendo a ducharse. Yami se tranquiliza un poco, sin embargo escucha al albino suplicar que lo dejen en paz. — ¡Fayuka chan ya déjalo! —los separa.

—Solo quiero besarlo.

— ¡Pero lo estás asustando!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Si lo es! —mientras discuten, Hidan solas mira con una gota paseándose por la sien. —Además Hidan es mío.

— ¡Ja! Si claro. —Fayuka cruza los brazos. —Vamos a ver quien gana. —la desafía con la mirada.

—Oigan chicas… —entra Yui.

—No voy a competir contigo.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te gane?

—Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Entonces la que conquiste a Hidan gana. —luego procede a coger el brazo del hombre.

—Hecho… pero… —hace el mismo procedimiento que Fayuka pero al otro lado. — ¡Suéltalo! —y de nuevo empiezan a pelear por él.

— ¡Por Jashin sama déjenme en paz!

— ¡¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como niñas chicas? —de tanto ver que se peleaban y desafiarse, se irrita. Cuanto a las dos chicas, se tranquilizan. — ¿Dónde está Ritsu? —camina hacia el Akatsuki.

— … se está duchando. —contesta Yami que suelta el brazo del peliblanco; también Fayuka.

—Ten, tu gel. —se lo entrega al seguidor de Jashin.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunta Hidan.

—Seduciéndolo un poco. —con mucho cuidado mira a la pelinegro mayor que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. —No hizo nada malo, solo me lo entregó.

—Gracias. Ahora me voy a peinar.-Dijo y se dirige al baño que lo hicieron de hombres.

— ¿Lo seduciste? ¿A Tobi? —pregunta amenazando la mayor.

—Yami tranquilízate. —dibuja una sonrisa nerviosa. —No lo seduje, solo le di una galleta de chocolate para que le devuelva el gel a Hidan. —la mayor sintió un gran alivio que recorrió todo su ser.

—Alégrate Yami, Tobi aun es un buen chico. —menciona Fayuka con un tono de burla.

—Si como no. —dio media vuelta y dispuso a ir a la cocina donde se encuentran los criminales y futuros Akatsukis. Las dos amigas la hicieron el mismo procedimiento. Cuando llegaron, Suigetsu preguntó por la menor que se encuentra en el tocador. —Se esta duchando.

— ¿Se va a tardar? —estaba sentado en unas sillas el pelirrojo.

—Espero que no.

**3 minutos después, Hidan regresa. 7 minutos más…**

—¡Ritsu! ¡¿Quieres apurarte? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —perdió la paciencia la mayor del grupo de amigas.

—¡Si no te apuras, te voy convertir en marioneta! —le sigue el señor del arte eterno.

—¡Se me agota la paciencia! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Yami y Sasori. Los demás le quedan observando con un poco de desconcierto y a la vez otros que _"Otro más sin paciencia"_. En cuanto a los dos, también se miran sorprendidos.

— ¡Oniichan! —salta de alegría Yami que trata de abrazarlo, sin embargo Akasuna la detiene con una mano alzada. —¿?

—Ten más respeto, soy mayor que tú. —con esa expresión… aun que no lo tenga en la cara, significa que si le gustaría ser un hermano para la azabache.

— ¿Oniisan?

—Hai. —se dijo orgulloso. Acto seguido la pelinegro le da un gran abrazo y diciendo _"¡Oniisan! ¡Tengo un oniisan!"_

—Deidara… ¿Qué haces? —se había acercado Yui aun extremo de la cocina.

—Trato de que mi mano no se coma mi galleta, uhn. —contesta un poco irritado.

— ¿Tu… mano? —se pregunta mientras le observa.— ¿Aún… puedes usar chakra?. —con aquella pregunta todos en la sala cocina le ponen atención. La pelinegra y el colorín se separan.

Deidara desconcertado. —Eh… —y piensa.

—Yui chan tiene razón. —habla Fayuka y procede a buscar un cuchillo carnicero entre los muebles de la cocina, ya al sacarlo, se acerca a Hidan. —Vamos a ver si aun son Akatsukis.

—¿De que hablas? —la mira inocente el jashinista. —¡Ay! ¡¿Que mierda tienes en la cabeza maldita mocosa? —la joven le había enterrado el arma blanca en el corazón del ojivioleta, la cual sangra. Todos los del sitio quedan atónitos por el acto. Kakuzu solo piensa si es que se va a morir. —¡Eso dolio!.-Fayuka le saca el cuchillo. —¡Augh!

—Vive. Tienen chakra. —afirma la del intento de asesinato.

—Que mala suerte. —dijo el tesorero.

—Si. —agrega el ojiazul.

—Senpai, su mano se comió la galleta.

— ¡No! —se deprime.

—Oigan…—habla el líder de cabello naranjo. —No creo que Hidan vaya así.—le indica el uniforme manchado con sangre.

—Joder, me iré a cambiar. —se dispuso a ir al baño nuevamente. Luego Fayuka se va detrás de él. —No me sigas.

—Te quiero ver sin camisa. —en eso llega Yami y se la lleva de la oreja hacia la cocina.

— ¿Deidara, por qué eres tan lindo?.—le pregunta Yui.

—No será linda Yui chan. —agrega molestando Zetsu.

—Es L I N D O. LINDO, uhn. —lo desprecia con la mirada. —Quizás me hicieron con mucho amor y arte.

—Si… con mucho amor. —sus labios de encorvaron para regalarse una tierna y picarona sonrisa.

Al rato regresa el seguidor de Jashin.

—Estoy aburrido. —se dice Suigetsu con la mirada perdida… completamente. —Más aburrido que Sasuke. —lo mira de reojo.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke kun no es aburrido. —le defiende Karin acomodándose los lentes. —Incluso es mejor que tú. ¿Verdad Juugo?

—Los dos me caen bien. —miraba a los pajaritos desde la ventana.

—Mierda, solo quedan 5 minutos. —miró el reloj de la cocina la mayor. — ¡Por el amor a Jashin sama, apúrate Ritsu!

— ¡Ya voy! —sale del baño toda "arreglada", desfajada, calcetas abajo, sin listón, cabello revuelto y demás. —No tienes para que gritar.

— ¿Gritar? ¡Nos quedan 5 minutos!

— ¿Y?... no es la gran cosa.

— ¡Ritsu Takasu, estás castigada!

—¡Que! ¡Exageras!

—Tranqui... —hace gesto con las manos Yui, mientras que Tobi dice que las buenas chicas no se pelean. Con los demás Akatsukis y Hebi, se retiraron, dejándolas solas para que sigan discutiendo, también les siguió Yui. Quedaron en la cocina las tres amigas, el buen chico, el H2O (Suigetsu) y Kisame que se reía.

—Joder. Los gays te van a follar ya veras. —le dijo la castigada a la mayor como si nada. Coge su bolso.

—Mejor que la folle Madara, le gustará más. —se burla la otra mayor con tono bajo para que los tres personajes ficticios no la escucharan. No obstante, Tobi lo oyó quedando atónito y considerando la opción.

—Cierra la boca. Que ya sabes quien te va escuchar. —le advierte en voz baja Yami.

—Oh, vamos Yami… Tú con él y yo con Hidan.

—Hidan es mío.

—Mío.

—Mío.

— ¡Ya cállense! —enojada está la más pequeña. Acto seguido les pide en un tono de orden y maldiciendo para irse a clases. Pero con anterioridad le pidió al de cabellos alborotados que usara el Henge no Jutsu, ya al saber que tienen chakras, las chicas no pasarían vergüenza por culpa de él y su mascará. Tobi era un joven normal… por el rostro y que inteligentemente pensando como Madara, esconde su sharingan. A las tres jóvenes les parecieron corazones en los ojos con Tobi con ojos, nariz y boca.

* * *

Yui y los demás acompañantes ya yacían sentados en sus puestos. El profesor aun no llega.

Yui se sienta con Deidara. Atrás de ellos les sigue Sasori junto Juugo, que no se hablan mucho. Delante del rubio por supuesto… su kohai Tobi, pero solo. Los demás, dispersos. Sasuke no quita la mirada oscura en su oniichan, una mirada amenazadora, pero a Itachi le daba lo mismo. Él (Sasuke) se sienta con la pelirroja. Su hermano obvio que con Kisame, y cada quien con sus parejas de Naruto, menos Suigetsu que a su lado está la pequeña Ritsu un tanto seduciéndolo pero con inocencia. Sin embargo algo anda mal en la sala, y no es que Tobi haya dicho que Deidara es mujer o que es un buen chico, la situación es la siguiente:

—Yo me voy a sentar con Hidan. —dice Yami a Fayuka.

—Yo me voy a sentar con Hidan. —dijo remarcando el "Yo".

—Se supone que el idiota ese está sentado conmigo. —era el viejo avaro quien dijo sin ánimos en su puesto.

—Yo no soy un idiota. —le afirma Hidan. —Chicas, Jashin sama me ha iluminado, me dijo que jugaran al piedra, papel y tijeras, la que gana se sienta conmigo, por lo menos no voy a soportar a un viejo tan tacaño. —lo ultimo que dijo, su vista violeta fue dirigido a Kakuzu de mala gana, a él le dio igual. Mientras tanto con las dos fangirls, procedieron a jugar, la ganadora fue Fayuka. La de cabello negro de ojos grises quita a Kakuzu del asiento, haciendo que ella se sentara con el jashinista.

—_Fayuka 2, Yami 1. _—piensa triunfante la ganadora.

La mayor no le quedó otra opción que sentarse con Tobi bien frustrada. Él le daba ánimos para alegrarle, pero solo consiguió que su senpai le callara con un golpe en la cabeza. Yami yYui retaron al ojiazul por haberlo tratado mal al buen chico. La clase ya está por comenzar. Entra el profesor que corresponde a la materia de Biología, les iba a entregar los exámenes de la semana pasada. Antes de entregar, observa a los nuevos… 14 nuevos en la sala ¿Por qué tanto? El profesor ordena que se presenten delante de sus compañeros por orden alfabético. Y así fue. Primero se presenta Deidara, solo dice un nombre, le sigue Hidan que comienza hablar sobre su prestigiosa religión, todos le hacen callar. Sigue Itachi, con un semblante serio, en ese momento la mayoría de las jóvenes del salón se enamoran del Uchiha. Luego Juugo, Kakuzu, Karin, Kisame, Konan, Pain, Sasuke… cuando dijo su apellido, el profesor pregunto si eran hermanos (Itachi y Sasuke)

—Por desgracia sí. —responde Sasuke. —Pero algún día me vengaré.

El maestro no le quiso preguntar sobre su venganza, puede que sea personal. Luego sigue con que se sigan presentando. Sasori, Suigetsu, Tobi… gritó su nombre y dijo que es un buen chico, y Zetsu. Después de toda esa presentación, el profesor entrega los exámenes. Cuando ya había entregado la mayoría, les tocó a Yami y a Ritsu, que gritaron eufóricas por la calificación tan baja. Para algunos no es novedad que Yami tenga malas calificaciones en aquella materia, en la mas chica, era casi lo mismo. Akatsuki (menos Itachi, Sasori, Pain y Konan), Karin y Suigetsu mientras tanto se ríen. La mayor y la cabello castaño claro les dan una mirada asesina. Al rato después, las clases fueron normales.

En la clase de Historia, que fue libre, un grupo de personas con tarjetitas capto la atención de los ficticios. Estos se acercaron.

—Hey ustedes. —llamó Hidan

— ¿Huh? ¿N-Nosotros? —dijo un chico rubio con piel granosa.

—Si ustedes. —dijo Konan

— ¿Qué traen ahí? —preguntó Kisame

—Ustedes son nuevos ¿no?

—Así es. —afirmo Kakuzu

— ¿No les interesaría saber sobre sus "amiguitas"?—los ficticios se esforzaron para desistir de la idea pero supongamos que la curiosidad les ganó.

— ¿Qué sabes de ellas? —dijo Pain señalando disimuladamente a sus "anfitrionas"

—Buena elección. Empecemos. —dijo un chico pelinegro con lentes

—Akiyama Yami: Reprobó cursos por la materia de Biología, tiene 18, peligrosa disfrazada de bonita, teme a las cosas de miedo, supersticiosa, obsesionada con los videojuegos, le gusta el fútbol soccer y es capitana del equipo femenil, su amiga de la infancia es Ritsu Takasu. Sus padres en realidad no son sus padres biológicos.

—Takasu Ritsu: Ella es un cerebrito, pero es perezosa, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con pensar y los insectos, al igual que Yami no es lo que aparenta, tiene antecedentes por peleas callejeras, le gusta el fútbol americano y el baseball, es capitana del equipo de softbol. Su familia es un misterio, pero no vive con ellos, y no mantiene ningún tipo de contacto.

—Kotobuki Fayuka: Proviene de una familia adinerada, ignora a todo mundo, siempre pelea con los maestros, generalmente se la pasa en el mar, surfeando. Le gusta el basketball, miembro valioso del equipo de la escuela. Le dan miedo las cucarachas. No convive mucho con su familia, y de hecho su relación con ella no es buena.

—Hirase Yui: Ella es alguien seria en casos de emergencia, suele olvidarse de todo, no puede aprender mas de una cosa a la vez, también es inseparable de Ritsu aunque su amiga de la infancia es Nodoka Matsumoto. Le dan miedo los insectos, le gusta el queso y la pizza al igual que Ritsu. Es miembro del equipo de voleyball.

—¿Matsumoto?

—Matsumoto Nodoka: Ella es la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, generalmente analiza todo antes de actuar, o se calma primero, excepto con Ritsu…

—Sus discusiones son las mejores

—Si tienes razón, ninguna se deja vencer

— ¿Recuerdas como se pelearon en el comedor?

—Iniciaron una guerra de comida y le lanzaron pudín al director

—Eso fue genial

—Ejem… —carraspeo la garganta Pain

—Oh, si. Decía…excepto con Ritsu, le gustan las galletas y la comida china, el número 8, la tapioca y el voleyball. Le dan miedo las cucarachas y los perros.

—Observen esto. —dijo otro de los chicos entregándoles un folder, los ficticios abrieron el sobre y observaron las fotos.

_YUI  
http:/media . photobucket . com/image/anime%20bikini/HarvestMoon_Kanoichi/Anime/LightBlueTwo-Piece . jpg?o=150_

_NODOKA  
http:/static1 . animepaper . net/upload/thumbs/scans/20-Mensou-ni-Onegai/[large][AnimePaper]scans_20-Mensou-ni-Onegai_fightgirl_93211 . jpg_

_FAYUKA  
http:/media . photobucket . com/image/anime%20bikini/hinata_hinata/Anime/gm2_3530b1 . jpg?o=184_

_RITSU  
http:/media . photobucket . com/image/anime%20bikini/toad1992/normal_28 . jpg?o=207_

_YAMI  
http:/media . photobucket . com/image/anime%20bikini/sayori-chan44/Anime%20Girls/Bikin_i%20Girls/bikinireg16 . jpg?o=326

La mayoría de los hombres se quedaron algo sorprendidos por aquellas revelaciones.

* * *

Es la hora del receso.

Los criminales, Hebi y las chicas fueron a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

— ¿Después de esto que clase viene? —pregunta Suigetsu.

—Natación. —le contesta Ritsu. — ¿Quieres manzanas?. —le ofrece la roja fruta y el albino lo acepta.

— ¡A mi me gusta nadar! —agrega feliz el ex enmascarado

— ¿Le pasa algo Pain sama? —dice preocupada Fayuka, la cual está al lado del ojivioleta (y al otro lado Yami).

—Si. —todos le ponen atención. —No me gustan estas vacaciones, no son vacaciones, así que si pasan dos semanas más sin… sin….—no puede decir la palabra.

— ¿Diversión? —agrega Kisame.

—Gracias Kisame. Eso. Nos vamos.—con lo que dijo, todos, bueno, algunos gritaron _"¡QUE!"_ —Si. Y eso es una orden. —se deprimen algunos.

—Oye Suigetsu. —le llama Karin. —Has estado muy apegado a esa niña.

— ¿Eh? —dice y todos lo miran, a él y a Ritsu. — ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Así es. ¿Qué tiene de malo zorra? Además no te hagas la madurita, mocosa.—dijo Ritsu, dejando en claro que de edad estaban parejas, además estaba un poco molesta por el comentario, ella no suele insultar así como así a las personas y no tiene nada en contra de Karin... hasta ahora.

—Siempre están juntos. —menciona Juugo con una sonrisa.

—Uhm~ —dijeron la mayoría observándolos. Suigetsu y la menor se sonrojan. En ese momento antes de que Hidan junto con Deidara los molestaran, se escuchan unos gritos tipo fangirls. Todos las observan. Hay carteles con el nombre de Itachi y Sasuke. —Vaya novedad. —dijeron todos. Luego llega un joven con ramos de flores.

—Konan… etto… es para ti, eres muy bella. —aquel joven le entrega el ramo, la peliazul lo acepta manteniendo su rostro serio, pero con una leve sonrisa. En esos segundos a Pain le comienza a rodear un aura maligna que a Akatsuki le dio miedo. Se puso de pie.

—Escucha esto. —lo mira amenazante. —¡Nunca mas te acerques a Konan. ¿entendido? o vas a morir!—el pobre chico sale corriendo por el terror. El "líder" se sienta en el suelo como si nada hubiese pasado. — ¿Ustedes que miran?

—¡Nada! —por el susto dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Oigan... Ritsu, Yui, Yami y Fayuka… ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? —pregunta Tobi… ¿Tobi?

— ¿Nosotras? —dice Yui. El buen chico acierta con la cabeza. — ¿Qué dicen? —las tres amigas dicen un _"Si"_. Proceden a levantarse el suelo y le siguen a Tobi. Los demás Akatsuki y Hebi no entienden nada. Al llegar lo mas lejos posible de los otros… — ¿Y quieres decirnos Tobi?

—Am… verán. —se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. —Siéntense. —sonríe leve y con ternura. Las cuatro chicas hacen caso y se sientan. El buen chico suspira con pereza.

— ¿Pasa algo Tobi?.-Le dice preocupada Yami. — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Deidara ya no te quiere? No es novedad.

—No es eso…

—Si estas triste o cansado es obvio, no fácil ser Madara y pasarse por un buen chico. —abrió la bocota Ritsu. Segundos después se da cuenta. —Digo, digo, que la Madera no se puede disfrazar. Jajaja… No era Madara es Madera… Jajaja…

—Chicas, chicas, ya se que saben que soy Madara. —dijo sin preocupación con un tono de voz diferente. Las jóvenes quedan con los ojos abiertos. —Y sobre eso les quiero hablar.

—Que no sea nada del final de Naruto. —habló Fayuka.

—Bien. Supongo que no les dirán a nada a los demás. —lo dijo con algo de amenaza. Las jóvenes negaron con la cabeza. —Perfecto.

— ¿Y como es que sabias? —le pregunta Ritsu.

—Lo supe cuando Yui chan estaba viendo el manga en el computador, que luego fue por algo en la cocina, y yo con curiosidad quise ver, y lo supe. —las tres miraron de reojo a la nombrada. —También quiero saber lo de esta mañana.

— ¿Hoy?.-Dice inocente Yui.

— ¡Ya sé! —afirma la otra menor. —Cuando le dije a Yami sobre lo de follar. —y lo dice como si fuera lo mas lindo del mundo.

— ¿Así? ¿Eso? —se pregunta Fayuka. "Tobi" afirma.

— ¡¿Que? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ritsu te voy a matar! —se lanza la mayor a golpearla, pero la detiene Fayuka… y la azabache comienza a decir insultos y algo sobre Jashin.

— ¿Quieres saber el por qué es tu fanática? —pregunta Ritsu al buen chico.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra contarle! —ya estaba eufórica. Acto seguido Fayuka le da una cachetada haciendo que la ojinegro se deprimiera y llorara con forma chibi. Y ahí se queda, triste con la cabeza agachada.

—Todo comenzó cuando… —accede a relatar la castaño oscuro.

•**_Flash Back_•**

_Casa de Yui; habitación. Las cuatro amigas están viendo el manga de Naruto en el computador. _

— _¡Rápido, ya salió el manga 364! —avisa Yui a las demás. Llegan y empiezan a verlo._

— _¡No~! ¡Tobi no puede ser malo! ¡Tobi es un chico bueno, no es Madara! —gritó Yami después de ver el manga. —Ojala se muera. —las tres chicas también estaban deprimidas por haber sabido la identidad de Tobi._

_Unos días después._

—_¡Kya~! ¡Madara era tan sexy cuando joven! —le dijo la mayor siendo acompañada por Fayuka, que veían otro manga de Naruto en el computador. —Era obvio, es un Uchiha. ¿Saben chicas? Cambie de opinión, Madara tiene que sobrevivir… ¡Sera mi segundo personaje antagónico favorito! —con una pose de triunfo. _

•**_Fin Flash Back_•**

—Y así fue como te quiso. —termino de contar la historia Ritsu. — ¿Cierto Yami? —voltea un poco su cabeza. Pestañea un poco. Las dos amigas también. —¡¿Donde se fue?

—Está con loco religioso. —agrega "Tobi".

— ¡Que! —reacciona Fayuka y va corriendo donde ellos. Luego los tres presentes se dispusieron a ir, pero antes.

—Madara… ¿te puedo cantar una canción? —dice Yui con ojitos llenos de brillo. El mencionado le da la autorización para que cante. —Viejo, mi querido viejo, ahora ya caminas lento, como perdonando al viento. ¡Yo soy tu sangre mi viejo! —se emocionó, sin embargo; el Uchiha la hizo callar, no quiere que lo traten de viejo y menos de lento.

Fayuka al llegar, se lanza encima de Hidan y nuevamente comienzan a discutir y entre otras cosas. Al jashinista ya le empieza a ser agradable que dos chicas se peleen por él, pero a veces es molesto. Tobi grita para que no sigan peleando. Los artistas las separan. Deidara a Fayuka y su nuevo oniisan a Yami.

Tocan el timbre para la clase de natación. Se van a sus respectivos vestidores. Se cambian de ropa para colocarse sus bañadores. Hombres salieron primero a la piscina del internado, luego salieron las mujeres. Los hombres de Akatsuki; algunos quedaron con una pequeña pequeñísima hemorragia nasal. Unos segundos más tarde la pelinegro de ojos gris va corriendo abrazar al ojivioleta, que este casi se desmaya, pues anda con un bikini la chica y sus "atributos" si que atribuyen. Luego la profesora dice que hagan unos ejercicios en la piscina. Kisame y Zetsu son más contentos y son los primeros en tirarse en forma de bomba al agua, claro que no dejaremos de lado al gritón del grupo, Tobi, que también se lanzó. Karin jaló al menor de los Uchihas hasta el agua. Al rato después, luego de varios ejercicios que casi matan a Kakuzu que había discutido con su "adorado" compañero inmortal por haberlo golpeado sin querer. Con Deidara y Sasori eran acompañados por la pequeña Yui. Itachi era acosado por fanáticas. Pain no dejaba de observar a la chica origami. Juugo… en su mundo. Suigetsu intentaba ayudar a Ritsu que no sabe nadar.

—Así que…no sabes nadar. —no era pregunta, era afirmación

—Eh…yo…nunca se me ha dado bien eso. —dice Ritsu tocando con la punta del pies el agua de la piscina, se encontraban en la orilla.

—Te ayudo.—dijo tomándola de la mano. Anda, que le había dado por ser caritativo, ¿Desde cuando era él un tipo de héroe acuático? _Joder._

—Gracias. —dijo algo sonrojada la castaña

—Con cuidado. —Suigetsu la ayudaba a sumergirse en el agua. Ella apretaba con algo de fuerza la mano de él.

—No me sueltes. Sujétame bien, que soy torpe en lo mojado. —dijo ella nerviosamente. Él accedió y colocó su otra mano en su cintura para ayudarla. Ya que estuvieron adentro ella apretó más su mano y puso otra en su pecho, bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza

—¡Hey! Tranquila, no pasa nada. —vale, lo admitía, era demasiado contacto físico para el Hozuki.

—No me vayas a soltar

—No…

—¡Pero no me vayas a soltar! —interrumpió.

—¡Hey! Mírame.—pidió ya algo mosqueado. Ritsu subió la mirada. Él acerco un poco su rostro. —No pasara nada, confía en mi. —¿lo ven? Ahi estaba de nuevo, el complejo enfermizo "héroe acuático".

—D-De acuerdo. —se quedaron mirando así unos instantes, luego Ritsu comprendió la poca distancia entre sus rostros. — ¡Oh! Yo…bueno. —pero para sus sorpresas el nuevo "Heroe Acuatico" no la alejo, al contrario, acerco el cuerpo de ella al de él y le sonrió, ella se sintió más segura. _"¿Que mierda haces, Suigetsu?"_

—Primero tratemos tu clara fobia acuática. Trata de mantenerte tranquila, respira. —Ritsu hizo lo que él le dijo, respiró y trato de tranquilizarse, resultado: aflojó el agarre y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él, acostumbrándose a la agradable sensación del agua.

— ¿Eh?—se preguntó el Hozuki, era raro ser amable con una chica sin pretender enrollarse con ella, y esta lo hacia reaccionar estúpidamente.

—_"¿Porque rayos es tan guapo?"—s_e preguntaba Ritsu con la mirada perdida aun con la frente en el pecho del de la niebla.

—_"¿Por qué rayos es tan diferente, no la puedo tratar como a la zanahoria?"_—se preguntaba a su vez Suigetsu oliendo "disimuladamente" el cabello de la chica. Cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados o algo así, lo que despertó murmullos y comentarios de los compañeros de clase.

Con las mayores del grupo, están juntas conversando de cosas pervertidas, al rato después hacen una carrera de natación, al llegar al final que ganó la mayor, Fayuka se da cuenta que se le soltó la parte de arriba de su bañador. Se hunde en el agua con vergüenza. Yami procede a buscar la pieza faltante.

—Yami chan ¿De quien es esto? —se les acerca Tobi sosteniendo la parte de arriba del bikini de Fayuka. Acto seguido Yami le arrebata la prenda y se la entrega a su amiga. El buen chico se le queda mirando insanamente a la casi desnuda. La mayor se da cuenta y le da un buen puñetazo en la cara, y luego le dice al rubio que el azabache anda diciendo que es un afeminado y que parece Barbie. Deidara reacciona para hacerlo "arte". Tobi grita y huye de su senpai.

— ¡Chicos, presten atención! —habla la profesora. —Haremos una competencia de natación, el que gana saldrá exento.—todos se alegran y toman sus posiciones, aunque no todos participan.

— ¿Ustedes no participaran? —pregunta Ritsu a los personajes ficticios.

—¡Yo sí!—el único alegre… Tobi. Mientras los otros no quieren, ¿para qué? Si en un tiempo regresaran a su hogar.

— ¿Una apuesta? Mujeres contra hombres. —menciona desafiándolos Fayuka.

— ¿Si ganamos? —dice Pain.

—Nosotras seremos sus sirvientas, pero si nosotras ganamos, ustedes los serán.

—Hecho —cierran el trato estrechando manos.

—Me uno a la apuesta. —dijo Nodoka llegando de la nada, Sasuke la miró muy detenidamente y ella ni en cuenta con él

Yui comienza a observar a su alrededor buscando algo, y lo encuentra, procede a correr hacia la Takasu.

— ¡Ritcchan! —dijo Yui tomando de los brazos a Ritsu y dejándolos hacia atrás

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces, Yui? ¿Yui? ¡¿Yui?

— ¡Tranquila~! Solo quiero hacer algo. —Yui muestra su dedo indice y comienza a picar uno de los pechos de Ritsu

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?

—Jaja Ritcchan, tu pechos son grandes. —dijo Yui sin dejar de tocar los pechos de su amiga, después los sujetó con las dos manos y los estrujó

— ¡Yui basta! —gritó ella. Se estaba cabreando.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Son grandes! ¡Son grandes!

— ¿Qué talla sera?—preguntó Hidan

—Creo que es más pequeña que Fayuka chan. —dijo Tobi. Suigetsu y Hidan asintieron.

—¿Copa B o C?—dijo Suigetsu. Hidan pareció pensarsela un poco.

— ¡Cállense!—gritó Ritsu tratando de liberarse de Yui, Fayuka se acercó a tratar de separarlas y lo logra

— ¡¿Qué rayos hacias, Onara-Atama*?

—Deja tu lexico vulgar para otro momento ¿Quieres? —dijo Nodoka

—A ti ni quien te hable, Matsumoto.—al momento en que los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica todo se concentro en algo en común: Ver la riña próxima.

—Esto no es bueno.—dijo Yami

—Esto va para largo.—dijo Fayuka

—Mira, Takasu, mejor cálmate, no es para tanto

—Si esto es demasiado para ti...

—¿Pero que rayos dices?

—Osoi*

—¡¿Que?

—Lo que oíste

—Hija de mil padres*

—Em…¿Qué?

—Advierto una trisomía en tu cromosoma 21*.-Dijo Nodoka sonriendo

—¡Hey! Chikushou*

Entonces los personajes recordaron un incidente con los Nerds

•**_Flash Back_•**

—_Como sea, recuerden que cuando Matsumoto y Takasu pelean lo hacen distinto cada quien_

— _¿A que se refieren. —preguntó Kisame_

—_Nodoka…se podría decir que tiene más…clase que Ritsu_

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Generalmente, Nodoka insulta elegantemente en frases científicas que le toman a Ritsu algunos instantes para comprenderlas._

—_Mientras que Ritsu se va por lo mas vulgar y fuerte._

—_Podrá ser lista y todo, pero educada no es._

•**_Fin Flash Back_•**

Ahora entendían porque lo decían.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Comentarios, criticas constructivas, dejen review._

_Traducciones: _

_Onara-Atama: Cabeza de Pedo XD_

_Osoi: Lento/a_

_Hija de mil padres: Hija de puta_

_Advierto una trisomía en tu cromosoma 21: Subnormal_

_Chikushou: Hija/o de puta_

_ Nos vemos._


	5. Situaciones Extrañas & Nuevo Profesor

~Estoy de vuelta. Continuando y editando.

**Advertences & Disclaimer: **applied.

_Antes de leer: En este capitulo se pide que escuches una canción, no es obligatorio, pero seria bonito escucharla mientras lees la escena._ C:

* * *

**Cinco: Situaciones Extrañas y Nuevo Profesor.**

Después de haber perdido la competencia; las chicas se resignaron a lavar la ropa de los chicos, la primera en explotar fue Yami.

—¡Por la mierda! ¡Ya basta! ¡Me iré a dormir y si alguien me molesta se lo corto! —dijo la pelinegra mayor aventándole a la cara ropas sucias a Tobi, después, se encerró en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

—Sabia que eso pasaría. —dijo Fayuka

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Ritsu. Todos se giraron a verla.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Nodoka

—¡Deja de molestar, idiota!

—¡Tu culo, subnormal!

—¡Aghh! ¡Esto ya es personal! —Ritsu se lanzó encima de Nodoka y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Se detuvieron, Ritsu encima de Nodoka. La Takasu le da un puñetazo a Nodoka, esta le responde con otro puñetazo. Ruedan de nuevo. Se detienen. Ahora Nodoka esta arriba de Ritsu. La Matsumoto le da una bofetada a Ritsu, ella le responde igual. Volvieron a rodar, se pegaron patadas. Sasuke y Suigetsu procedieron a separarlas. "El vengador" a Nodoka y el "H2O" a Ritsu.

—Eres una bastarda, te juro que esta me la pagas. —dijo Ritsu

—Como digas, maldita ladrona. —le respondió Nodoka

—¡Vuelve a repetirlo!

—¡Ladrona!

—¡Perra!

—¡Cállense maldita sea! —salió Yami de la habitación.

—¡Las niñas buenas no se pelean!—dijo Tobi metiéndose en medio de Nodoka y Ritsu con las manos extendidas, sin querer tocó los pechos de las dos chicas. Estas se sonrojaron. Después hubo aura negra

—Ritsu, se lo que estas pensando

—Yo también me imagino lo que piensas

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu idea. —dijeron las dos al unísono, los de "Hebi" las soltaron, su instinto de "percepción de furia femenina" les alertaró de que tenerlas sujetadas no era la mejor opción.

—Chicas, Tobi no quiso hacer eso, Tobi es un chico bueno. —dijo Tobi asustado. Madara estaba en aprietos.

—¡Callate ¡Bastardo! —gritaron las dos al unísono propinándole un puñetazo al "hermoso" rostro—a causa del henge no jutsu—de Tobi. Los puñetazos mandaron a volar a Tobi haciéndolo atravesar la ventana.

—Me largo. Necesito descansar. —dijo la Matsumoto y salió de la "suite" del internado

—Emm yo tengo que salir. —dijo Ritsu arreglándose un poco el cabello, se puso un suéter y tomando su patineta también salió de ahí.

—Voy por Tobi. —dijo Fayuka "inocentemente"

—No me dejen. ¡No~!-gritó Yui. Fayuka salió y todos miraron a Yui, Karin y Konan que eran las que quedaban. Enseguida les dieron mas trabajo.

* * *

Fayuka se dirigió al patio en búsqueda del Uchiha viejo. Al llegar lo vio bajar de un árbol.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo con la voz de Madara.

—De hecho quiero proponerte un trato.

—Te escucho

—Este es el plan. Tú conquistas a Yami para dejarme el paso libre con Hidan

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres el único con el que Yami desvaría

—Pero…

—Además, acéptalo, ella te atrae. Así los dos ganamos. Pero sobretodo te entretienes un rato. Ya sabes

—Juegas sucio. —dijo sonriendo

—Lo sé. Y… ¿Qué dices?

—Hecho

—Regresemos con los demás

—¡Claro! —dijo él ya con su voz de "Tobi"

Al llegar Hidan y Deidara discutían y Yui planchaba ropa.

—¿Qué le regalaré a Yami? —preguntó Tobi a Fayuka

—Ritsu puede saber.—dijo Fayuka. —Cuando llegue le preguntas

—De acuerdo. —contestó en un murmullo. — ¿Cuándo llega Ritsu Chan? —dijo ahora en voz alta

—Ahora. ¿Ocupas algo? —dijo Ritsu entrando y sonriendo, parecía haber olvidado el incidente con sus pechos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

—Claro, sígueme. —Tobi siguió a Ritsu al baño. Entraron y el hecho el pestillo a la puerta.— ¿Y bien?

—No le daré vueltas al asunto. Quiero a Yami. —dijo directamente Madara

—¡¿Que? ¿Estas confesándote? ¿Conmigo? ¡Ya era hora!

—¿Qué?

—Emm…yo suponía que te gustaba

—Entonces… ¿sabes que debo hacer?

—Claro que si, a ella le gusta lo opuesto que a mi, lo que no me guste a mi, regálaselo a ella.

—¿Y como voy a saber lo que te gusta y lo que no?

—Vamos al centro comercial. —Ritsu abrió la puerta, los dos salieron del baño, después salieron de la "mini-casita" y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Al entrar muchas chicas se lanzaron al Uchiha. Pero Ritsu lo rescató

—¡Viene conmigo, perras! —después de eso todas bufaron y le lanzaron miradas asesinas a la Takasu, esta las ignoró olímpicamente. Tomó de la mano a Tobi y lo llevó a una tienda de regalos.

—Veamos, esto no me gusta, ni esto, ni esto, ni esto otro… —así Ritsu vació un estante con cosas que no le gustaban, eran ositos, corazones, rosas rojas, tarjetas, etc.

—Es mucho

—Pero es para Yami. De acuerdo, esto no, esto no, esto menos, esto tampoco, esto ni se diga…. —la chica hizo un eliminatoria con lo que traían. Al final quedaron tres obsequios. Ritsu los mandó a envolver y se los dio a Tobi.

—Suerte. —dijo y le sonrió

—Eres dulce cuando quieres. A propósito, ¿tu no estas interesada en nadie en especial? —preguntó Madara "inocente". Ritsu sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar

—Y esto que hacemos también

—Si. Si me gusta alguien. —mintió

—Talvez debas hacer algo antes que la pelirroja te lo gane. —dijo. Ritsu se sorprendió porque Madara estaba enterado de sus sentimientos de los que ella no estaba consciente, _"Estas de broma, ¿no?"_

—Karin…—susurró. Entendiendo a quien se refería.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos. —dijo Madara.

Esa noche Ritsu pensaba en lo que le había dicho Madara

…_Talvez debas hacer algo antes que la pelirroja te lo gane…_

Si, talvez. Después de todo el "SuiKarin" le gustaba. Claro, en tiempo pasado después de descubrir que se podía quedar con el Hozuki.

Ella siempre admiro al de la Niebla y no era un secreto para sus amigas que siempre había dicho que era "Sexy"

_"Tengo que hablar con Nodoka. Ella sabrá que hacer. Siempre ha sido así" —_pensó antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el auditorio ya que el director les daría un aviso.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Los he convocado para darles una noticia. Como sabrán hace dos años que no tenemos un docente que imparta la materia de Música.

—¡Hable de una vez viejo! —gritó Ritsu

—No te apures Takasu. —dijo sonriente el director. Eso le dio mala espina a la chica—Les presento a su nuevo profesor. Hideki Takasu. —el hombre era algo joven, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Piel clara y vestía un traje formal solo que la camisa desfajada y la corbata floja. El hombre miró directamente a Ritsu y luego a Nodoka. Después sonrió ampliamente. Ritsu endureció su mirada y lo miró con desdén y demencia. El profesor correspondía la mirada de igual forma. Nodoka había apretado los puños.

—Dejare al micrófono a su nuevo profesor. —dijo el director. El castaño se acercó al aparato. Los jóvenes—excepto Ritsu y Nodoka—le aplaudieron.

—Gracias jóvenes. Mi nombre es Hideki Takasu y les impartiré la materia de Música. Es de suma importancia que sepan esto. La escuela tendrá una fiesta en donde asistirán alumnos y profesores de otras instituciones. Por eso, tengo entendido que esta escuela tiene una reputación algo…popular. Así que asumo que no saben bailar el clásico vals a excepción de uno que otro estudiante. Yo solo conozco a dos. Así que les pediré a esas dos estudiantes que pasen al frente para que me ayuden con las lecciones.—Nodoka miró a Ritsu y esta sintió. Se pusieron a gatas y comenzaron a desplazarse escabulléndose a la salida ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros de "choco-aventuras"—léase los protagonistas—y cuando estuvieron apunto de llegar a la salida, el maestro las vio.

—Le pediré a mi sobrina, Nodoka Matsumoto y a mi hija Ritsu Takasu que pasen al frente.

—¡¿Son primas? —dijo sorprendida, Fayuka

—¡¿Es su padre? —dijo Karin sorprendida y decepcionada. Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y sintieron todas las miradas en ellas. Se acercaron y el profesor las miraba sonriente mientras que ellas lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—Las quiero ver en el aula de música en receso. —les dijo en voz baja. Ellas asintieron.

—Yo les enseñare el baile. Si tienen dudas, acérquense a ellas. Eso es todo.

* * *

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu padre seria nuestro maestro?

—No les interesa. De igual forma, no lo sabía.

—No seas tan agresiva, Ritsu. Ellas no tienen la culpa. —regañó Karin.

—¡Bah! Como sea. Nodoka, vamos al aula de música.

—Bueno, ahora oficialmente somos primas. —dijo Nodoka sonriendo. Ritsu la fulminó con la mirada pero luego también sonrió

—¡Cierto! Recuerdo aquella vez en la que lamiste una rana

—Morirás hoy. —sentenció Nodoka con voz de ultratumba. Después salieron de ahí en dirección a música.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego soltaron una carcajada.

—¿De que ríen? —pregunto Zetsu

—Lo que pasa es que no nos imaginamos esta situación. Las próximas clases de Música serán interesantes. —dijo Fayuka. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante. —dijo Yui

Una cabellera negra con reflejos rojizos se asomo.

—¿Esta aquí Nokachan? —preguntó dulcemente

—No, se fue con Ritsu.

—Oh

—Oye, pasa, pasa. Te presentaremos.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —la chica entró a la habitación. Era de estatura media, piel nívea, de ojos azul muy oscuro, delineados naturalmente por sus gruesas pestañas, de complexión delgada. Su rostro era de facciones finas y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Chicos, ella es Azusa Suzuki.

—Azusa, ellos son Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y Sasuke.

—Mucho gusto, como ya saben soy Azusa, la mejor amiga de Nodoka y su compañera de cuarto. —les dijo agitando la mano, algunos correspondieron el saludo, otros se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

—Yami chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó Tobi

—C-Claro, Tobi. —dijo Yami y salió de la habitación

—_"Raro"_

* * *

—Yami…yo… —comenzó Madara. Era difícil confesarse.

—Tú…—ayudó Yami

—Yo… Queriadarte estoporque pensequeerabuena ideadecirtequeer eslinda. —dijo rápidamente. Yami se quedó con cara de "NO ENTENDI"

—Dilo de nuevo. Pero ahora lentamente.

—Yo… —tomó aire —Quería darte esto…porque pensé que era buena idea…decirte que eres linda. —dijo y le extendió una cajita y una flor. Yami se conmocionó. Nunca nadie había sido tan lindo con ella.

—Tobi…yo…—tomó el obsequio y luego lo miró —Gracias…nunca nadie me había…dado algo así tan lindo. —Yami se dejó llevar por el sentimiento y lo abrazó. Tobi estaba estático y correspondió algo apenado

—_"Le debo una a Ritsu"_

* * *

—Entonces…ustedes son de una serie ¿no? —dijo de pronto Azusa.

—¡¿Nani? —se exaltó Fayuka

—Nokachan me dijo. Es que sospechaba y hablo conmigo. Nadie más que yo lo sabe. No se preocupen. —Azusa seguía con su sonrisa. Eso empezaba a ser molesto para los shinobis. La chica respiro profundo y luego borro todo rastro de que había estado sonriendo fulminándolos con la mirada. Fayuka estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor

—Espero que no hagan nada fuera de lo normal aquí. —dijo con desdén. Después salió de la habitación dejando a los ficticios con mal sabor de boca.

* * *

Nodoka y Ritsu habían llegado al aula de Música. Debían admitir que estaban nerviosas. Tenían muchas razones para estarlo. Hace años que no sabían nada de su familia. Y ahora que Hideki se presentaba…no significarían buenas noticias.

Ritsu abrió la puerta sin una pizca de educación

—Ritsu, deberías de comportarte mejor. Por lo menos conmigo que soy tu padre. —dijo risueño.

—Guárdate tu moral. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le respondió Ritsu impaciente

—Debo informarles que la situación por la que estamos pasando es crítica. No podemos seguir pagando todo el gasto. Y claro que su abuelo no querrá que la familia Kotobuki lo cubra…De nuevo… Por esa razón, mi hermano Taiki vendrá por ti en tres meses, Nodoka. —dijo el hombre relajado viendo hacia la ventana.

—Oto-san, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—Yo seguiré impartiendo clases hasta que salgas el curso. Después nos iremos a pasar las vacaciones a un pueblo en las costas de Francia. No sé si volverán el próximo año.

Ritsu estaba alarmada. Tenía aproximadamente cuatro meses para hablar con... "¿Con quien? No le debía explicaciones a nadie... excepto a ellas." Y ella era cobarde para esas cosas.

_"¡Maldición!"_

* * *

(Insertar sonido: [Houki Boshi-Younha])

Después de que Madara le entrego el regalo a Yami y ella le abrazó con emoción surgió un silencio incomodo.

_"Maldita sea. ¿Ahora que? No pensé en eso antes. ¿Por qué rayos me comporto como un adolescente? ¡Ya soy mayor! No, no tanto porque me saldrán canas._"

_"¿Le abracé? ¡¿Pero que rayos pensaba? Yo amo a Hidan. Además… ¡él es Madara!...Pero se porto tan lindo… ¡no! No retrocedas Yami."_

—Bueno…yo…será mejor que regresemos adentro. —dijo Yami algo sonrojada. Madara no pudo evitar pensar que era linda.

—Claro, claro. —dijo Tobi. Los dos regresaron al dormitorio. Alguien los espiaba desde las sombras.

—Claro seguro creen que voy a permitir que "ELLA" se quede con "ÉL". Primero muerta. —dijo la chica que espiaba. Era alta. Voluptuosa y de cabello castaño de puntas color aqua. Su silueta se perdió por el pasillo.

* * *

Fayuka se encontraba recargada en el ventanal de la cocina. Presentía algo malo.

Siguió cortando un poco de vegetal. Estaba distraída. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta que la zanahoria que partía ya se había acabado.

—Hugh. —escuchó un quejido a su lado. Volteó y vio a Hidan con una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro. Observó la tabla de picar. Tenia parte del filo del cuchillo encajado en la mano de él.

—¿Cómo…? —volvió a observar. La mano de Hidan, cubría la suya en un tipo de protección. Ensanchó los ojos. — ¡Oh mi Dios!-Fayuka sacó el cuchillo de la mano de Hidan y la tomó con cuidado.

—Debes de fijarte mejor ¿no crees? —dijo Hidan. Ella tenía la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

—Discúlpame. —realmente se sentía mal por ello. Aunque él no entendía como no se sentía culpable por enterrar un cuchillo en su corazón, pero si por hacerle un corte leve en la mano. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió algo tibio pasarle por la herida. Miró su mano que seguía siendo sostenida por Fayuka. Ella le lamía la herida. Le quitaba la sangre. Después la chica abrió el grifo del fregadero en un pequeño chorro y enjuagó la mano del jashinista. Después procedió a buscar algo en sus bolsillos con la mano libre, sacó un botecito y lo abrió con la ayuda de sus dientes. Untó un poco del contenido en la herida de Hidan, a él le ardió un poco. Enseguida saco una gasa empaquetada de un cajón de la cocina y la colocó sobre la herida.

Hidan observaba con atención cada movimiento de la pelinegra. No entendía porque siempre era tan desesperante y en esta ocasión pareciera otra. Realmente estaba concentrada en su trabajo de curación. El tacto de sus dedos era suave. Miraba la herida con determinación y concentración. En sus mejillas había un pequeño sonrojo y al hacer algún movimiento para sacar alguna otra cosa veía sus pechos moverse… ¡¿pero que rayos pensaba? Él no era un pervertido ¿o si?

De cualquier forma ella resultaba linda después de todo. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de él había unido sus labios con los de ella en un beso algo brusco pero lindo a la vez.  
Ella se quedó paralizada y lo único que hizo fue responderle unos instantes antes de que él rompiera el beso.

Hidan terminó de amarrar el pequeño vendaje y se dio la vuelta para salir por donde vino.

—Gracias. —dijo antes de desaparecer de ahí

—D-De nada. —dijo sorprendida, pero él no la escuchó. Instintivamente pasó su dedo índice y medio por sus labios y sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

Yui doblaba los uniformes que acababa de terminar de planchar y se disponía a dejarlos en la habitación donde ponían la ropa. Al abrir la puerta se tropezó con alguien. La ropa se desparramó y ella quedó encima de un cuerpo. Abrió sus orbes avellana para ver a la persona.

—D-Deidara…

—Hola Yui ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno yo venia a dejar la ropa. ¿Y tú?

—A pasear

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres sexy? —dijo Yui inconscientemente. Deidara rió.

—Si. Tú y otra chica de la clase

—¡Bah! Olvídala y escápate conmigo. —dijo riendo. Deidara observaba los labios de la Hirase, ligeramente rosados.

—Talvez… acepte tu proposición. —Yui hacia lo mismo que Deidara. La chica puso ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza del de Iwagakure y rozó su nariz con la de él.

—Esperare entonces. —dijo ella, burlona. Deidara la besó al instante. Fue un besó tierno y algo torpe. Al separarse ella estaba muy sonrojada y quería que la tragara la tierra

—¿Aceptarías una invitación a tomar helados? —dijo Deidara sonriéndole. Ella asintió.

* * *

La discusión había empezado hace tiempo y no se callaban. No entendían como Sasuke le podía seguir el cuento a una chica.

—¡Claro que si! Eres un idiota.

—Mira quien lo dice

—¿Me estas insultando?

—Hmph

—¿Es lo único que dices? Hmph, Hn Umm. —dijo Nodoka arremedando

—No te interesa

—Muérete, Uchiha

—Tu primero, Matsumoto.

—¡Hay que lindos se ven juntos! —gritó Tobi. Los dos chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Comentarios, criticas constructivas, dejen review._

_ Nos vemos._


	6. La tigresa, el pez, los naipes &

_12 de Abril del 2012, 05:13pm—hora pácifico—.**  
**_

**Advertences & Disclaimer: **applied.

_Antes de leer: Este capitulo dedicado a Anni, Gene, Edith y mi hermanita que me golpeó hace cinco minutos. Tambien para Astrid Jauregui que cumple 16 años el sábado. Teamonena!_

* * *

**Seis: La tigresa, el pez, los naipes & el rey y la reina de corazones.**

Fayuka miró a todos desde la cocina, cada quien en su asunto.

Yami, Tobi, Kisame y Hidan jugaban en el PlayStation; Sasori e Itachi jugaban al ajedrez; Zetsu y Juugo jugaban jenga; y el resto estaban sentados a la mesa jugando póker, Kakuzu iba ganando, y estaban apostando, bueno, casi todo el resto, Sasuke estaba observando a los del PlayStation pero solo observaba y Ritsu, bueno, ella estaba muy taciturna, mas que de costumbre (que era muy poco), se había exiliado en su habitación, constantemente se encontraba de mal humor y muy cortante, parecía una Uchiha. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con Itachi, o con Sasuke, bueno, solo se sentaban y se ignoraban mutuamente.

Bufó con burla. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que los ficticios llegaron. Noviembre se hacia presente y había dos cumpleaños que celebrar, el de Sasori y el de Ritsu, ambos eran del 8 de noviembre.

Ren estaba al lado de Kakuzu viendo su mano de cartas, se recargaba en su hombro. Ahora les visitaba a la habitación; ¿Por qué? Bueno eso es fácil, ella y Kakuzu asombrosamente habían comenzado a salir.

Cerró los ojos con molestia.  
¿Y ella? Madara era un jodido lento con Yami y por ello aún no tenía libre el paso con Hidan, aunque Yami parecía distraerse mucho con Tobi, demasiado.

Nodoka y Sasuke tuvieron un choque de personalidades y siempre que se topaban había mucha aura negra.

Yui y Deidara parecían chicle, no eran novios, pero estaban en estado de "estupefacción amorosa" y algunas veces en sus escapadas arrastraban a Sasori con ellos.

Y con Hidan, pues ni hablar, después de aquel beso duró dos semanas sin poder decir más de 4 palabras seguidas y/o coherentes frente a él.

Escuchó como abrían la puerta y guió su mirada hacia ella. Entró Ritsu apagando un cigarrillo en el cenicero de la entrada. Yami puso pausa a la consola y se dirigió hacia la pelicafé.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —ya era tarde, por lo que Yami no desperdició la oportunidad para interrogarle.

—Por ahí. Tengo hambre. — se dirigió a donde estaba Fayuka, abrió el refri y miró ida hacia adentro.

—No es gracioso, Ritsu. ¿Qué jodidos te pasa?

—No me pasa nada. Simplemente quería salir.

—Ajá. Por eso te la pasas en encerrada, toda en estado emo peor que Sasuke. —el aludido miró a Yami fríamente. Ritsu por primera vez desde que llegó le miró.

—No me ocurre nada. Puedo cuidarme sola, Akiyama. —la mirada de Ritsu impregnó desprecio en Yami, tanto, que realmente era digna de hacer un cosplay de un Uchiha.

—Claro. Se que puedes cuidarte. Pero se que algo te pasa. —Yami ignoró el anterior desplante.

—_Cht_. —chasqueó la lengua con fastidió y sacó una lata de refresco. —Eres molesta. He dicho que no me ocurre nada. —y sacó una sopa instantánea, le echó agua y lo puso en el microondas.

—Ritsu, desde que Marianne… —y se calló de pronto comprendiendo su error.

Ritsu estaba inmóvil. Miró a Yami con furia.

—Ritsu, yo... —trató de arreglar Yami.

—Cállate. —siseó. Yui se levantó de lo partida y le hizo una seña a Fayuka. Rápidamente tomaron a Ritsu por los brazos, esta comenzó a revolverse bruscamente.

—Basta Ritsu. —murmuró Fayuka. Yami tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Maldición. —bufó Ren y se levantó de las piernas de Kakuzu.

— ¿Que ocurre? —dijo Juugo preocupado.

—Marianne. Es un nombre prohibido. —dijo Ren. —El nombre de la madre de Ritsu.

— ¿La madre de Ritsu? —preguntó Tobi.

—Yo no puedo hablarles de eso.

— ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¿Como te atreviste? —bramaba Ritsu intentando lanzarse contra Yami, pero siendo sostenida por Fayuka y Yui.

—Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, pero... ¡Tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello! Por que estamos aquí...

— ¡Dije que cerraras la boca! ¡No actúes como mi madre, por que no lo eres! ¡Ni siquiera tienes una! —Yui no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¡No lo entiendes! Es cierto, no soy tu madre, pero Kibaki ha sido mi madre. Ritsu. ¡Ya no estás sola! ¡Nunca jamás lo volverás a estar! ¡No cargues con todo tu sola! —Ritsu se dejo de mover. —Te han amenazado, ¿verdad? Ese viejo lo ha hecho de nuevo. Ritsu, no estas sola, podemos ayudarte. —el flequillo de Ritsu cubrió sus ojos. Colgaba de sus brazos que eran sostenidos.

—Estas en lo correcto, Yami. Ritsu, te queremos. —dijo Yui.

"No. Lo siento. No se arriesgaran... por mi causa."

Estaba resignada.

—No. Esto no es de su incumbencia. Manténganse al margen, ustedes no son más que forasteras en esto. —Ritsu se libró del agarre de Yui y Fayuka, tomó la sopa instantánea y el refresco, caminó cruzando feroz y rápidamente la sala y se encerró en su cuarto.

Suigetsu cerró los ojos con fastidio al ver la cara de furia contenida de Yui, la de enfado de Fayuka y la de derrota de Yami.

—Será infantil. —dijo serio y fue directo a la habitación de Ritsu abrió, entró y cerró de un portazo echando pestillo a la puerta.

Karin miró la puerta sorprendida, luego miró a Fayuka, luego a Deidara, y luego a Hidan. Tres segundos más tarde estaban pegados a la puerta.  
Yami miró a la puerta con una ligera sonrisa, pasó a un lado de Tobi poniendo una mano en su hombro y salió de la "suite", Madara le miró irse.

—Espero que Ritsu tenga algún anticonceptivo ahí dentro. —dijo Ren colgándose del cuello de Kakuzu.

— ¿Tu si traes? —dijo Kakuzu

—Si, claro. —y así desaparecieron por la puerta ante la perturbada Yui que tomó la mano de Sasori captando la atención de Deidara.

En la habitación de Ritsu, ella estaba siendo observada comer por el espadachín.

— ¿Y? —dijo Ritsu.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— ¿No vendrás a sermonearme?

—Nah. Solo te diré que eres una niñata infantil y que ellas se terminaran hartando de ti. —dijo cruelmente. Ritsu bajó la mirada ya que lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Y les ocultó engullendo más sopa.

— ¿Ah, si? Pues esta bien. —dijo ella. Pero a Suigetsu no le engañaban tan fácil. Se acercó a ella, le quitó la sopa y se sentó a su lado en la cama. — ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Tengo hambre. —dijo y tomó un bocado de la sopa. —Se que escondes algo, Ritsu. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino?

—Yo… —y arrugó la nariz. —Solo mantente al margen de esto.

—Por supuesto. No eres mi problema al fin y alcabo. Pero ten cuida-

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Hozuki. —interrumpió ella orgullosa. Suigetsu se había cabreado con su actitud. Dejo la sopa a un lado.

— ¿Ah, si? —y bruscamente, para sorpresa de Ritsu, la recostó completamente sobre la cama abriéndola de piernas y colocándose en medio para evitar daños a sus "amiguitos". Sujetó los brazos de ella con una sola mano por encima de su cabeza y acarició el sorprendido rostro de la chica.

— ¿Qué mierda…? ¡Suigetsu! —bramó ella.

— ¡Oh! Ahora es Suigetsu, ¿Qué no era Hozuki?

—Suéltame o…

— ¿O que? ¿Me golpearas? Estas inutilizada, primor. Además, ¿Qué no podías cuidarte sola? —entonces mientras él acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba perversamente, recordó con pesadez quien era.

Un asesino clase S.

—Suigetsu, para o te arrepentirás. —amenazó ya fuera de sus casillas.

— ¿Enserio? Yo creo que no. —él enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y pasó libidinosamente su lengua por el. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado, comenzó a moverse violentamente pero no había caso, él era—en este caso—más fuerte.

Suigetsu con su mano libre comenzó a masajear su muslo mientras mordía su cuello.

— ¡Maldición, Suigetsu! Eres un jodido cabrón. —ella sintió al shinobi reírse mientras seguía con su cuello. Movía sus brazos tratándose de liberar del espadachín, pero era en vano. Desesperación. Pronto sintió un par de lágrimas.

—No eres tan fuerte. —le dijo Suigetsu con desprecio y aflojó su agarre. Ella liberó sus brazos rápidamente pero sintió una mano apretando uno de sus senos.

— ¡Maldito infeliz! —gritó. Con un gran empujón lo tiró de la cama y este se golpeó en la cabeza. — ¡Fuera!

Suigetsu rió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Tus senos son muy bonitos. —dijo. Ritsu enrojeció. Suigetsu salió corriendo. Ritsu corrió a la puerta.

— ¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Cabrón hijo de puta! —gritó Ritsu y le lanzó una lata de refresco.

— ¡Oh, vamos, preciosa! Tus piernas están muy… bueno, ya sabes.

—Serás animal. ¡Déjate de mariconadas, maldito perro! —tomó una lámpara y se la lanzó, él se agachó e Itachi esquivó el proyectil que se rompió en la pared.

Ritsu dio un grito de fustración y azotó la puerta de la habitación. Suigetsu reía mientras Karin tenía una molesta sensación que se moría por desquitar contra la Takasu.

* * *

En aquel almacén aparentemente abandonado un gran grupo de pandilleros parecían tener una asamblea.

—Entonces, en una semana iremos a por esa chica. —habló uno. Su cabello era verde, ojos cafés y tres piercings en su ceja izquierda. No aparentaba más de 17 años. Sostenía un naipe, el rey de trébol. — ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si! —y tomó otro naipe. La reina de trébol.

_"Tienes que volver a donde perteneces, anne-san, así tenga que partirte todos los huesos."_

* * *

Yami volvía a la "suite" aun pensativa. Antes de doblar en la esquina de uno de los pasillos escucho unas respiraciones agitadas. Se repegó a la pared y sigilosamente se asomo por la esquina. No podía creerlo.

Ahí estaba él. Ese _engendro_ de Madara, besuqueándose con una chica del curso. Y eso no era todo, una de sus manos vagaba debajo de la falda y ella hacia movimientos muy sugestivos. _"Será Perra"_ —pensó fúnebre.

Ella giró para salir de esa situación incomoda de una vez por todas pero tropezó tontamente con un estante que terminó por caer "casi" encima de ella que logró esquivarle pero quedó expuesta a las miradas de ese par que hace un minuto parecían apunto de tener sexo.

_"Demonios" _—pensó con furia.

Madara le miró. Estaba sorprendido, no la había sentido aproximarse. Yami le miraba con una mezcla de decepción y resentimiento. En cambio la chica que estaba apunto de follar hace un momento, le miraba con una mueca de superioridad.

—Akiyama. —dijo ella.

—Kaitani. —dijo Yami.

—Yami chan. —dijo Tobi.

—Tobi. —respondió. Pero él podía ver su mirada de "Púdrete, Uchiha Madara".

—Pero que inoportuna eres, Akiyama. Estamos ocupados.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo estaban? Bah, no se preocupen por mi, sigan cogiendo, a mi me va y me viene, pero, resulta que necesito pasar por aquí para llegar a mi dormitorio. Así que si me disculpan… —y pasó por en medio de ellos sin dirigirles otra mirada.

Madara torció la boca.

—Bien. Yo me largo. —dijo Tobi.

—Pero, precioso. Aun no terminamos. —habló la chica tomando fuertemente del brazo a Madara.

—No. Yo creo que si. Hasta pronto, Kaitani san. —se despidió el buen chico apartando bruscamente a la chica y sonriendo.

Se apresuró para seguir a Yami, la vio. Faltaba un pasillo más para llegar al dormitorio. La sujetó del brazo.

—Yami, yo… —intentó justificarse.

—Ahórratelo. No me debes explicaciones. —dijo ella bruscamente. Madara frunció el seño y acorraló salvajemente a Yami contra la pared.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —le miró embravecida. A Madara, Yami le interesaba porque era la primera mujer que aun tratando de conquistarla no se doblegaba ante él, ni rehuía su mirada.

Yami por otra parte siempre había sentido debilidad por los Uchiha, pero a Madara… era el sueño dorado.

Pero ella tenía sentimientos y sobre todo orgullo. Muy a parte estaba el asunto de que ellos no eran nada.

—He dicho que no necesitas explicarme nada.

— ¿Y quien dijo que lo haría? —habló el Uchiha y le besó con ansiedad buscando que aquella mujer le correspondiera, cosa que sucedió, brevemente, pero sucedió.

Yami sentía los expertos labios de aquel hombre entre los suyos mientras la sujetaba de las caderas con posesividad. Se dejó dominar por el unos instantes antes que su orgullo femenino le diera a notar el gran puntapié recibido. Entonces empujó con fiereza a Madara soltándole una gran y sonora bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro.

Estaba sonrojada. En parte por el coraje, y en otra por el bochorno y la excitación, por que mentiría si dijera que nunca lo había deseado.

Pero el orgullo es más fuerte esta vez.

— ¿Quién crees que soy, Uchiha? ¡No soy tu puta, ni tu perra, ni tu zorra como que para que cada vez que tu pene sienta ganas te la tomes conmigo! Mejor regrésate con la perra en celo de Kaitani, ella te abrirá las piernas más fácil de lo que es para ti usar el sharingan. —le gritó con rabia y respirando agitada. Madara la miró con furia, entonces Yami pareció reaccionar y salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué Kaitani abre las piernas fácil? Pues ya veremos si tú no me suplicas por que haga lo mismo contigo. —dijo sonriendo y sobándose la mejilla.

Yami estaba totalmente indignada. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese Uchiha? ¿El rey del mundo? Vaya bastardo.

Entró hecha una furia. Azotó la puerta con rabia.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Konan sorprendida.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Deidara que nunca había visto tan molesta a la pelinegra.

—Deidara. Tenias razón, Tobi es un imbécil, hijo de perra, ojala que se muera, maldito bastardo. —maldijo ferozmente y se encerró en su cuarto azotando estruendosamente la puerta.

Akatsuki y Hebi quedó en silencio. ¿Alguien de sus fangirls molesta con el buen chico de Tobi? ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Fayuka cerró los ojos con molestia.

_"¿Ahora que hizo ese idiota?"_—pensó.

— ¡Que divertido! A este paso nos quedaremos sin puertas. —habló cantarinamente Yui comiendo una galleta, feliz de la vida mientras bailaba dando vueltas por la habitación como una niña pequeña. Deidara y Sasori sonrieron viéndola.

* * *

Ren se encontraba desnuda enredada en las sabanas y abrazándola al torso de Kakuzu que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.  
El akatsuki medio jugaba con un rubio mechón de la chica mientras pensaba en las facturas del mes. Entonces la mujer que besaba levemente su torso pronunció tres palabras que lo dejaron de piedra

—Se quien eres. —dijo. Al siguiente momento estaba siendo aplastada por el peso de Kakuzu.

— ¿Cómo…? —cuestionó.

—Fayuka. —pronunció con una sonrisa, como si el peso de él no le importara en lo absoluto. Kakuzu se quitó. Se levantó y se propuso vestirse para salir del lugar pero unos delgados y níveos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su torso.

—Kakuzu. No te vayas.

—Sabes quien soy, ¿no? —ella asintió. —Entonces ya no puedo arriesgarme, además, ¿sabes cuantos años tengo? ¿Sabes lo que he hecho? No es que me arrepienta. Si no que se me hace absurdo que alguien como tu lo pase por alto.

—No lo paso por alto. Tampoco lo justifico. Pero tus decisiones como shinobi no son de mi incumbencia. Se cual es mi lugar. —dijo ella. Kakuzu le miró con perspicacia y algo de asombro.

Vale, él sabia que no era el hombre más apuesto de la tierra, pero ella… Ella era demasiado, ¿bonita? Pues si pero… ¿sexy? También, pero ese no era el punto. Él no era de esos imbéciles que idolatraba mujeres, podría matarla y no sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento alguno, simplemente no le apetecía.

Ren era la mujer que le trataba diferente. Muchas veces se había descubierto contemplándola mientras dormía después de tener sexo.

Mientras Kakuzu debatía internamente, Ren se colgó de su cuello.

—Ka-ku-zu. —dijo ronroneando en su oído. El ninja de la cascada la repegó asía si mismo.

—Deberías tenerme miedo o asco como una mujer normal. —dijo él.

—Yo no soy muy normal que digamos. —dijo ella contra sus labios. Kakuzu completó el beso. Sus acciones estaban llenas de lujuria, justo como la vez en que todo comenzó entre ellos en aquella sala de cine.

Ren gemía mientras sentía los dedos del hombre en su entrepierna, su mente estaba nublada, como aquella vez.

Kakuzu la observó. Retorciéndose en la cama debajo de él. Sonrojada, con sudor por todo su cuerpo, sus largos y rubios cabellos revueltos, su boca entre abierta con esos labios rojizos, sus finos dedos enterrándose en el colchón. Sus ojos verde esmeralda llenos de lujuria enmarcados por cejas gruesas, definidas y delineadas que le daban ese toque altanero y vanidoso que siempre la había caracterizado.

—Kaku-zu. —susurró como un débil gemido.

"Al diablo. Me preocuparé después." —pensó el tesorero. La haría su mujer las veces que le diera su reverenda gana, y en donde se le antojara.

Y Kakuzu se dispuso a terminar con lo que había comenzado entregándose al placer que aquella chiquilla le otorgaba.

Un sentimiento se albergaba en el pecho de Ren. Para ella ya no era solo sexo. Necesitaba de él.

* * *

Fayuka estaba en el balcón. Revisaba unos apuntes. Tenía que encontrar esa formula. Ellos no podían quedarse para siempre.

Tomó un sorbo de café. Arrugó la nariz harta de tanto papel.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —preguntó el jashinista que estaba en la entrada del balcón. Fayuka se sonrojó al instante y Hidan sonrió socarronamente.

—Reviso formulas. —dijo secamente. Hidan sonrió aun más, era divertido como de pronto dejó de ser el acosado para pasar a ser el acosador.

—Hagamos cosas más divertidas. —dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

—Pues… ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Follar? —le siguió el juego la chica. Hidan enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Es lo que buscas? —dijo jugando con una navaja.

— ¿Es lo que quieres que haga? —mencionó Fayuka relamiéndose los labios.

Hidan frunció el seño, ya no era divertido. Quería que se pusiera nerviosa, no que lo tuteara.  
Se acercó más a ella poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera y el rostro en su cuello, dio un leve mordisco. Ella se revolvió inquieta.

—H-Hidan. —exclamó. Sintió como se volvía más torpe.

—Fayuka, tengamos sexo alguna vez. Pero que sea en tu cama. —dijo el religioso con sorna y desabrochó el sostén de la pelinegra, luego huyó de ahí cobardemente mientras que Fayuka sentía sus piernas fallar.

— ¿Qué jodidos fue eso? —dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de abrochar el sostén.

Hidan vio la cara de confusión de la chica. Sonrió con arrogancia. Talvez tomaría en cuenta el consejo de Kakuzu.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Bien antes de que me linchen por tardarme mas de dos años en actualizar, he de decir que… ¡HE REGRESADO!_

_Realmente podría estar más de 15 capítulos pidiendo disculpas, pero creo que lo importante aquí es el capitulo, así que espero que perdonen a esta pobre autora desgraciada con la gran capacidad de exasperar a Sasori por su impuntualidad. ¡Prometo —por la garrita— que no dejare este fic a su suerte de hoy en lo adelante!_

_ Nos vemos gente bonita.  
_

_°~Pueden amenazarme, felicitarme, platicarme, compartirme, todos sus hermosos pensamientos con el mágico botón de **"Review this chapter"**_


End file.
